Temperance 2 - The Story Of Jessie & James
by WindStar27
Summary: When Jessie is badly injured in Kalos, James has second thoughts about what they have been doing with their lives. What matters most to him. And, finally he gains a backbone, ready to protect what's important to him. He just needs help convincing Jess. Looker arrives to help. And anyway, why has she always been so hell-bent on being an agent when she's no good at it?
1. T-2: Why, Team Rocket?

_**Posted On: 4-22-17 2:30 AM GMT -600**_  
 _ **(Central USA Time)**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow... so far the first Temperance story has 51 reviews!**

 _I planned on this being one reeaaally long, one shot. But, figured I should split it up, it make it easier on the readers. I don't see this going past more than 5-7 chapters at most._  
 _Anyway (if you haven't read the first temperance story), here is the plan for these stories:_

 _This story takes place during the events of my first Temperance story: "The Story Of The Cerulean Gym". This story starts around chapter 11 of that story._  
 _And then takes off in its own direction from there, intersecting here and there._  
 _Mostly running parallel to the cerulean gym story._  
 _Likewise, the stories for Gary & Leaf (if I can learn enough about her, that is- if there are characters in the anime that anyone can compare her to, that would be a big help. Otherwise, I might have to leave her out of Gary's story)._

 _As for the story For May and Drew, they will also will intersect with these stories._

 _Dawn and Paul's story will take place a few years later._

 _Brock & Lucy's will take place just before the cerulean gym story (if I still feel like writing it, by then.)_

If I write it. Please note, every story in the Temperance series uses anime and non-anime info as well as English dubbed names.

 _And, then there's a main story that they are all leading up to._

 _There is also another series (Trials of the heart) takes place in the past, a few 1000 years ago, and that also leads up to all of this. Trials of the heart will be: #1- Sir Aaron & Queen Rin (with Lucario, Ho-oh and Mew), #2 - Pokelantas: narrative for this one, mostly (with Kyoger, Groudon, Ho-oh & Mew) and then 2 - 3 short, somewhat related stories, set in the modern time(like Temperance), that will directly bridge the trials of the heart with the temperance series._

 _But, they don't need to really be read in any real order. Also. I'm trying to write them so that some can be skipped, if a reader likes one but not another pairing._

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter #1 - Why, Team Rocket...?**

 **.**

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet- All of them were running, surrounded by team flare members: who were all, also running from Lysander Labs.

~"Wobbba! Woba W-Waaaoobbbbbaaaa!"~

Screamed Wobbuffet, as he ran slightly in front of his mistress. Meowth was a little ahead of Woba slightly. With James, a bit behind him & Jessie.

"Heads up!"

Shouted the scratch cat pokemon, horror written all over his round face.

"What is that thing!?"

James yelled, an equally horrified look, as the feline, on his face, as he ran.

"To prepare you for trouble! We're sensing a scoop!"

Said Jessie, the horror fading from her face, as she saw the news chopper, that they had hijacked, earlier.

"Because we're a doubled edged, news gathering group!"

James said, trying to distract himself from the fear.

"To protect the world, and not tell a lie!"

Jessie said, as she grabbed the camera from inside the chopper, hopping in afterwards.

"To unite all people, wherever we fly!"

James grinned, getting the helicopter started up.

"To denounce the evils of staying mute!"

Said Jessie, also grinning.

"To extend our reach, while staying cute!"

Said James with a slight laugh in his voice.

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Team rocket shows the headline, with a shining bright light!"

She said, dramatically,starting to film.

"Team flair has fizzled, we fought the good fight!"

James added as the chopper started moving.

"Meowth! Thaaaat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

The Blue pokemon beside the cat, did his usual salute. Jessie started to voice the reporting:

 **{"The mysterious giant object is currently heading to Anistar city! All residents should evacuate immediately!**  
 **Presently, in order to stop the mysterious giant object, in its mysterious tracks- professor Sycamore and the tewr- I... I mean, young Pokemon trainers, are battling it with a vengeance!"}**

* * *

After she had stated this, she and James cast a look at each other. They were worried, even though they thought they disliked these kids, they still did not want them to be hurt.

James and Jessie watched the kids making their plans.

"Meowth, gotta catch the all,"

Said James, suddenly. The cat stuck his head out the window, with the camera in his hands, now.

"So what else is new?"

Said the feline, as Jessie leaned out the other window with her mic.

 **{"Viewers the world over! This is history in the making! Watch as these titans tackle the threat to Kalos.**  
 **And the whole world!"}**

She announced dramatically.

* * *

A while later, finally, getting tired of just watching: Jessie ordered her Gourgeist to help. The blast that it created, protected Ash and Alain.

When he looked up, Ash saw them in the chopper. His mouth hung open in stunned silence.

"Don't just stand there, twerp!"

Jessie shouted again.

"Chespie's waitin' step on it!"

Said Meowth.

"Move!"

Added James.

Just then, they were hit by a tree root, the chopper exploded, and was knocked from the sky. Gardevoir, managed to catch the lot of them, with a confusion attack, just before they hit the ground, though.

"Are you ok?"

Asked Diantha, looking very worried, as they landed gently on the ground. Stunned. They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Ya' gotta' preserve the moment wit' pictures!"

Said Meowth as he kept the camera trained on the action.

Showing that now, Diantha and Steven Stone were back to back, fighting until they were finally hit as well.

* * *

 **Some time later -**

 **Watching Lysander as he was attacking:**

* * *

"Such power!"

Said James as Jessie sighed.

"Will this insanity never end!?"

She asked hypothetically, Meowth shrugged.

"If it reaches the sundial, then, CUUUUT! That's a wrap!"

He said, as Jessie and James watched the others, try to stop the thing.  
Then, suddenly, there was a blast, knocking everyone back quite a ways. Jessie, James and Meowth kept the mic and the camera in their hands, though, despite Jessie having just been injured in the massive blast...

She didn't want James or Meowth to know- she continued to hold the microphone aloft, despite the pain from the injury.

Blood soaked her skirt (hidden by her own red hair) from the wound in the left side of her back, just below her ribs and above the back of her hip. The wound had a shard of stone wedged deeply in it. The pain made it hard to breath. The pain also made it feel like her while left hip was severed from her body. It was incredible!

"That, is a wrap!"

Said Meowth, finally, as James gave the victory sign.

"Take a look! Look what we did, world!"

He said with a cheeky grin. Jessie, slightly behind the two, and to their left, had bent over in pain, her voice strained as she tried to mask the action and the sound, it was incredibly hard to keep her feet under her. Her vision was dimming from the blood loss. Blood was now running down her thigh in thick rivers, nearing her knee. She was starting to feel cold, as she pushed on with her final announcement.

"That giant monstrosity is gone! But we're still standing! The threat to Kalos is history!"

She screamed louder. Then, she dropped the mic, and collapsed to her knees with a cry of pain; as Meowth shut the camera off.

"Jess?"

Said James, worriedly, as he and the pokemon who loved her, looked on in fear, for her. She smiled weakly at him. Her usually hair-sprayed-stiff hair, was a limp burgundy curtain around her body now.

"I'm sorry..."

She said and fell forward on her face, blood pooling around her and further staining her white uniform pink and red. Her red hair was soon floating in her blood. It was hard to tell what was her hair, and what was life fluid, draining away. James rushed to her, feeling numb. He dropped to his knees, as Meowth ran over to her, while James was pulling her, gently, into his arms.

"Jessie?!"

He cried in alarm, tears stinging his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Jessie, please!"

He cried as Wobbuffet and Meowth worried over her.

That's when Professor Sycamore noticed. He, & Clemont and Bonnie's father, ran over to them.

"What in the-my god!"

Said the professor, seeing the injury to Jessie's back. James looked up at them with a tear stained face.

"Please... Please. Help her, I'll do anything."

He sobbed at the two men, still holding her in his arms, rocking her slightly. They looked at each other, then at the sobbing feline, wobbuffet and the very distraught young man.

"We'll help you, you don't have to give, or do, anything."

The professor said. James gently picked up his partner, blood covering his glove-clad hands and staining his white jacket sleeves. She felt cold to him, her breathing was very labored and she was dead weight in his arms. The two men helped him get her out of there.

* * *

James could not believe that they had done it. They had helped save Kalos!

Jessie had been hurt badly, though. And James was like a guard dog, no one could get near her.

Looker, who had been in the area on a job, heard about the injured team rocket member. He had come to see if it was Jessie and James. Looker now wondered if the selfish young woman knew how much the young man really cared about her.

This was something Looker had been wondering a while now:  
Why did members of the notorious team rocket care so much about helping? Usually, the type of people that worked for that team, thought nothing of the world being in danger.

If it wasn't directly connected to them, or theirs. Then they didn't care what happened!  
Team rocket members had always been, just that full of themselves. So, if they could not be harmed, then why bother worrying about what happened to those around them?

Yet these 2 human members and their pokemon partner, they all cared about it. They had a strange sort of reasoning, most of the time. He willingly admitted that... But... There was also the fact that their pokemon, the ones they caught, always adored them so... These TR members, as he referred to them, they were, sometimes, very confusing, to him.

So, currently, Looker was waiting for James to be chased from Jessie's hospital room by a nurse. Once that finally happened, Meowth had then dragged the distraught young man, down to the lunch room, insisting that he eat.  
Looker followed them.  
He waited until the miserable duo had gotten their food, and then he had walked up to them, dressed as a normal team rocket grunt. He stopped right in front of them. His barrett hiding some of his face.

"James, and Meowth?"

The two looked up from moping, and both nearly choked on the food they had both just taken a bite of. What in the name of all of the god pokemon, was this bozo doing in public coming up to them like that!? At least they stood out less in their white uniforms!

"Anotha' time!"

Snapped Meowth, recovering faster than poor James...

"I'm sorry, but this can't wait."

Looker said stiffly. James and Meowth looked at each other, James wasn't really hungry, he just wanted to be in Jessie's room. Meowth was of the same mindset. But he was damned and determined to make his friend eat.

"Alright. When we're done eatin', we'll meet you in the park across the street!"

Meowth finally hissed. The man before them nodded and left.

"I'm not hungry anyway, you go when you're done, I'll be in Jess's room..."

Mumbled James sadly.

"Sit yer ass down!"

James shot Meowth a startled look, but sat down immediately.

"But I-"

"Eat!"

Said the scratch cat, as he forked more food in his own mouth.

"But, Meowth, I-"

"I said, ta eat, Jimmy...!"

Meowth said, in an alarmingly dark way.

"But -"

"Shut it! I only want you ta open that trap to shovel that,"

He pointed at James's plate -

"- inta' it!"

"B-"

Said James, seeming more distressed.

Meowth slammed his fork on the table and jumped onto the furniture. He grabbed James by the lapel, and balled up his other fist.

"When Jessie wakes up, we are both going to be here for her, and healthy! Even if I have to force feed ya, you're gonna eat or I swear that I'll-"

James was flinching from Meowth. But the cat thought he heard James whimper something. He backed up.

"Speak up Jimmy."

James sighed.

"Can I go to the men's room...?"

"Is that what you were trying ta say?!"

"Not the first 2 times..."

James muttered. Meowth sighed.

"Go on. If yer not back here in 10-15 minutes, I'm huntin' yer ass down and force feedin' ya!"

James nodded and got to his feet, heading to the restroom.

* * *

Looker, still in the black rocket uniform, was in the park, leaning against a tree, as he waited for the two.

* * *

Meowth had caught James making a break from the restroom, trying to get to Jessie's room. He made the young man sit an eat, at clawpoint. The two, then headed out, both wanting to check on Jessie. But, also, both knew they couldn't ignore a message from headquarters.

Looker watched from his leaning position, the short brim of the hat hiding his face in this angle.

"You got a message, or something?"

Meowth asked, he had his claws in James's pants leg, James looked drained, tired.

"Or something,"

Looker agreed, he held his hand out to James. The younger man, held his hand out, without paying much attention, expecting a flash drive with instructions, or something like that, to land in his hand... There was a snap. James blinked as Meowth protested.

"Huh?"

"Hey! What's the deal!"

Looker released his Growleth from its ball, then cuffed James to the Canines collar, Meowth blinked when he saw the puppy, if he moved, what would the mut do? James had to sit on the grass, otherwise he would be at a bad angle, with his hand chained to the puppy.

Meanwhile, Looker took off the hat and jacket from the uniform, as well as the boots and gloves, he pulled a bag out from inside a hole in the tree, and put his shoes, vest and trench coat on, while James and the cat Pokémon watched him in stunned silence.

"International police!"

"Lunchbox-guy!"

They said at the same time. Them Meowth looked at James.

"Are you still on that!?"

James shrugged.

"That's how I first knew him!"

He said and the other two sighed at the same time.

"I've said my code name enough times, so have others around us... you guys should remember THAT."

Pointed out the annoyed officer. Meowth gave him a big cheeky smile, folded his paws in front of him.

"'Course we know it!"

Looker nodded and started to rummage in his bag... Stopping a second later, and looking at the cat, as he continued.

"It's Jenny!"

"Seriously!?"  
"Seriously!?"

Both men said at the same time, James looked shocked, scandalized. He'd heard of a boy named Sue... But, JENNY? Looker was just... Well, looking incredulously at the cat-type.

"I didn't know there were any male Jennies! Wow, you don't look like any of the others! Must have really stood out in your family... I'm so sorry for you!"

James said, sincerely.

"Give me a break..."

The cat said, running a paw over his face.

"It's not Jenny!"

Snapped Looker. Aggravated beyond belief.

"Oh,"

Was all James could say. If he had been thinking, he might have actually seen how stupid it sounded, before he thought the thought. But, he was still worried about Jessie.  
On top of that, he felt guilty.  
He was the guy. He should have protected her. But, now... Here he was, sitting on the grass, in the park by the hospital, chained to a puppy Pokemon. And... He just wanted to know that she'd be ok!

As Meowth and Looker were bickering back and forth, the purple haired man suddenly started crying.  
They looked at him.  
The puppy whimpered, and looked at its master, not sure what to do. When Looker did not give it a clue, it gave in to its puppy desires, and walked closer to James, with its tail wagging. It stood on James's crossed legs, and started licking his cheek as he hugged it.

Meowth inched around the puppy to pat James on his back, and finally, Looker sighed. Sitting on the bench, he looked at the two members of team rocket again. He felt for them. He really did. But, he also needed to figure out why they did what they did, when they were bad at it, and good at so many other things. He just did not understand them. Not one bit!

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**_

 _ **I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**_

 _ **I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**_

 _ **This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**_

 _ **Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**_

 _ **Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**_


	2. T-2: Waking Up To Reality

**Posted On: 6-19-17 - At: 12:48 AM {GMT: - 06:00}**

 **(Central Time)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I'm not sure I like this chapter. I know what is suppose to happen. But, it's getting them from point A to B that is the issue. It's how do they get to where I want them... I don't think it's a block.

Just, more like trouble figuring out how to get characters that are so uncooperative, to cooperate.

!

Anyway! I may rewrite this. I'll see how it goes. I'm trying to keep them in character. Not sure how I'm doing.

* * *

 **Chapter #2:**

 **Waking Up To Reality**

* * *

There was the sound of birdsong in the air. A cool breeze brushed across her slightly fevered skin.  
Jessie whimpered softly, her face scrunching slightly, as she shifted slightly in her sleep.  
Then, with a lot of effort, she opened her eyes.  
She was in a pale yellow room.  
A very soft bead was under her. To her right, she saw the source of the breeze and birdsong.  
There was an open balcony. A small wind chime was also tinkling in the breeze.

 **'W-where am I?'**

She thought, she started to shift, trying to sit up, but as soon as she moved to do so, she cried out with a sharp pain in the left side of her back, above her hip, back there.  
She fell back onto the bed, her hair fanning around her shoulders. She panted in pain, not even noticing that her hair was so short now, it likely only reached to her shoulders.  
She had her eyes scrunched tightly from the burning pain.

Finally, she fainted, the pain too much to bare.

* * *

When Jess finally came to, again, she found a body beside her's, on the bed. And an arm was thrown over her waist. She turned her head, careful to move slowly. She saw James's lavender hair, he was lying face first, beside her. On his back, Meowth was curled up, She felt a strong sense of calm overcome her.

 **'They... They stayed with me.'**

She thought. Tears stinging her eyes. She gently reached down to the hand thrown over her midsection, threading her fingers with James's, the young man groaned softly, squeezed her hand and shifted closer to her. She wondered where they were, but, as long as they were with her, she wasn't sure she cared enough to know. She rested her head against James's head.

* * *

 **Later:**

* * *

"What the hell!?"

Jessie had woken up again after having drifted off to sleep, holding her partner's hand... Now, when she opened her eyes, it was dark out, and Looker was sitting beside her bed, talking to James and Meowth she had just startled them both with her outburst, just now.

"Jess!"

Said James happily.

"You're awake!"

Said her feline friend, hugging her around the neck.

"Hello, Jessie."

Said Looker, as he put down the notepad in his hand.

"What is this?"

Jessie asked, as she frowned.

"You're recovering from a near death experience."

Said the international police officer.

"That's not what I meant."

They eyed her.

"Why are you 3 just sitting here chatting, together, like old friends!?"

James looked guilty, and glanced from Jessie, to Meowth, then Looker, before he glanced at his hands, in his lap.

"Well, Jess... I, uh..."

"The short of it, Jessie, is that you're in my custody."

She blinked, then looked around the room. It was the same one she had been in earlier.

"Nicest jail cell I've seen."

She said dryly. Looker sighed.

"You are currently in a guest room, at Professor Sycamore's laboratories, in Kalos."

He said, calmly. She eyed him. James sighed, and looked at the police officer.

"Please, can we have some time with her, alone?"

Looker gave a heavy sigh. Then nodded. He grabbed his notepad, and left the room. As soon as they heard his footsteps trail off down the hall, Jessie looked at her friends.

"What the hell hap-?!"

She was cut off when James suddenly leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She froze, and waited for him to release her mouth.  
When he did, both she, and Meowth starred at their male companion with jaws dropping... But, James didn't seem to care.  
With tears brimming in his green eyes, he gently hugged Jessie, burying his face in the hair by her shoulder.

"Thanks to whatever gods exist in this world, that you're alive!"

He said into her shoulder and neck, a break in his voice.

"James, your scaring me, here!"

She said.

"I don't care!"

He said, and she sighed softly, looking at Meowth for an explanation. After picking up his jaw, the scratch cat sighed, crossing his arms.

"Do ya know how close you were, to meetin' yer maker, Jess?"

He asked, eyeing both, her and James. She paled, it was just coming to her now, how she had been injured. She had been wondering about that pain earlier.

"No. I actually didn't remember. But, now I do. I remember the pain and knowing it was likely a bad injury. I did not realize it was life threatening..."

She murmured... Earning a wail from James, then he was holding her a little tighter, and sobbing. Jessie sighed heavily.

"And this?"

She asked the cat, pointing at the sobbing man in her arms. At that, Meowth scratched his head.

"Yeah... I still haven't figured out what his deal is."

He admitted. She blinked at him. And sighed, she finally hugged James back.

"It's OK, James."

She said, gently running the fingers of a hand threw his lavender locks. He nodded, but kept crying, as he still hugged her.

* * *

 **Around an hour later:**

* * *

"Uh... Am I disturbing something?"

Jessie, looked up, blushing. She forgot about Looker. He'd left the room about an hour ago. Now, he'd walked back in, to see James still clinging to her.  
The thing was: James had laid down on the bed, now, she was sitting up with James's head in her lap.  
His arms still around her waist, though not as tightly as before.  
And, James was sound asleep, with her hand stroking his hair.  
Meowth was sleeping beside Jessie's feet.

"Shut it!"

The redhead snapped. Looker chuckled.

"Sorry."

He said, taking his seat with a smile. She glared at him.

"You look far too amused, to be sorry."

She said. At that, he let the smile fall.

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, do you feel like telling me anything?"

She blinked.

"Huh?"

It was his turn now, so he blinked at her.

"They didn't tell you anything?"

He pointed at the two sleeping males on her bed. She shook her head.

"No. James... He, uh..."

She trailed off, her blush deepening. She decided to not mention the kiss. It wasn't any of Mr. International Police Man's business.

"He started crying. And then, Meowth told me how badly I had been injured. And finally, he started crying as well. So, nope. No idea what you're talking about!"

She smiled at him. He sighed.

"Well, I have you all under house arrest here, professor Sycamore offered the guest rooms and security to keep you all in while allowing you the room and place to rest."

She nodded at that.

"So, why are we in your custody?"

She asked. At that, he burst out laughing, she blinked at him as James and Meowth jumped awake.  
James rubbed sleep and dry tears from his eyes, as Meowth danced in one spot, claws drawn and demanding to know who to attack! Then James blinked at Looker, then at Jessie.

"What's with him?"

The young man asked his redheaded partner, as she gingerly (due to her own injuries, not due to concern about Meowth or him injuring her) pulled the still half asleep scratch-cat into her arms, where he finally settled down.

"Well, I asked why he took us into custody... That's all."

She said, and Looker, who had gotten himself under control, snickered a bit, wondering what her Team mate's response would be. James, for his part looked suddenly much more awake.

"You can't be serious, Jess...?"

He said, hoping she wasn't... But, no, she was. He sighed.

"Care to tell me?"

James looked weary again.

"Jess... What is our line of work?"

He asked without looking at her. His head was hanging, he seemed to be studying his hands, on the bed before him.

"We're members of the illustrious Team Rocket, of course!"

"Bingo."

He sighed, looking at her from under his bangs, head still somewhat bowed. She actually opened her mouth to ask: "Bingo? Bingo what?!". When it finally sank in.

"Oh."

She said, face turning slightly red from embarrassment. She looked at the officer, who had been patiently watching the two.

"So, are we suppose to go to prison, or something, once I'm well enough?"

She asked Looker.

"Not exactly."

He said and she frowned.

"Well, come on, what is it! Spit it out!"

"Mr. Looker, here has a deal for the 3 of us, Jess."

Said James, looking at her fully now. She blinked.

"Deal? What sort of deal?"

"Become double agents, for me!"

Jessie glanced at Looker.

"You have got to be kidding me...?"

At his blank look, she glared.

"You got a screw loose!? Why the hell would we-?"

"I want to do this."

Said James, softly. She stopped, looking at him.

"What?"

"You heard him, Jessie."

She glanced down at Meowth.

"I heard him, yes. But... Its not computing!"

"Jessie, we're not getting anywhere in team rocket, and, we're good at so many other things..."

She frowned at him.

"You want to betray the boss!?"

"Yes. I'm tired of risking ourselves and being put down. You almost died!"

"I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe you, either! You know we need to quit this! You're just being stubborn!"

Jessie frowned more deeply than before. Meowth sighed, standing between her and James, he held her face between his paws. Forcing her to look at him.

"We go to prison, not jail, Jess. That is, if we don't cut a deal with Mr. Looker."

Her eyes softened, and James and Looker, saw tears filling her eyes.

"I... Just..."

"Go on... You, what?"

She looked away from them. Ignoring the slight scratched that formed on her face from his claws, as she had moved her head. The 3 males looked at each other.

"I need time to think..."

She said sadly.

* * *

James had left her room shortly after that, along with Meowth and Looker, as well.

Jessie lay in the bed watching the tiles on the ceiling. She looked dull, as if she had all her energy drained from her. She kept going over her talk with James & Meowth.

 **'What has team rocket given me? I know it's taken a lot from me.**  
 **The main thing being: my mother.**  
 **I have only wanted to be like her. But, do I want to end up like her?**  
 **Do I want to die for an organization that hates me.**  
 **Madam boss is the only one who seems to care...'**

She sighed. Then, slowly, she sat up. Careful of her injury. She found a pair of crutches not far from the bed. Having used them years ago, she knew how they worked.  
She limped to the balcony, slowly, with their help.  
Once outside, she sighed.  
The sky was clear and beautiful. Stars twinkled brightly.

 **'I like performing. And coordinating. I love it, actually. I also enjoy reporting. I'm not that bad at any of it, either. Meowth is really good at making Raman.**  
 **He can also translate for Pokemon. And James... What is he good at, exactly? He's the most gung-ho to quit the team? So, what wou- huh?'**

Her train of thought stopped. She heard sobbing from the balcony to her right. They were only about 5' apart.

Normally, she would just jump from one balcony, to the other.

But, given her current condition...  
She sighed and limped back into her room.  
Right past her bed, out the door and let herself into the room that the crying was coming from.

She found James. He was asleep, in his shorts only, clutching his blanket as if his life depended on it!  
She walked over to him, and sighed.  
He was sobbing brokenly, and Jess to not leave him.  
Gently, the redhead shook his shoulder.  
It took a minute, but finally, he opened waterlogged eyes.

"J-Jess...?"

He said rolling g onto his back, looking at her as if she was some angel! She blushed.

"I... Uh... Hmmm?"

She said, not sure what she should, would or could say.

"I was crying, wasn't I?"

He asked suddenly. Sadly. She blinked at him.

"Yes... Do you do that often, now?"

He looked away.

"Since you were injured and almost died... Yes..."

He said honestly.

She didn't know what to say or do, to help him.

"I'm sorry, James."

He looked at her.

"Sorry for what?"

"Upsetting your heart and mind, so much..."

He sighed.

"It's not your fault that I am mentally weak..."

She sighed, gently, she caressed his cheek.

"James, look at me, please."

Reluctantly, very reluctant, he looked at her.

"Yes, your mentally weak. But, you also have morals. A conscience. Let me go to prison. You go and achieve whatever you want..."

"What I want, Jess... Is to be with you, and to have you safe. I realized that when you were hurt so badly."

She gave him a startled look.

"You... You want that...?"

He nodded. She pulled away, blushing.

"I don't expect you to return my feelings, Jess. But... I do want you to know how I feel..."

She bit her lip... But said nothing.

"Jessie!? Are you ok? Your so pale,"

"James, can you help me to my room? The pain just got worse."

She said, only half lying.

He nodded, helping her back to her room, she let him settle her in bed. Then watched as he left. Once he was gone, she allowed her face to crumble as the tears came, finally.

She had no idea he- no. That was a lie. She knew for a while, now, that he was in love with her. What had suddenly occurred to her, as he was confessing, was that she cared for him the same way.

"Oh James..."

She whispered.

"What do I do now...?"

Only silence greeted her. She sighed and rolled gingerly, onto her good side.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.

I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.  
I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.  
I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.  
Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:  
Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.


	3. T-2: Mother

**Posted On: 6-28-17; At: 10:20 AM (US-CST; GMT: -06:00)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Things mentioned in this chapter coincide with chapters # 11 & #12 Of the fic: Temperance #2. And mention things discussed in chapters # 14 & #15, of that same fic, by me.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter #3: Mother**

 **.**

This chapter I mixed things around a bit. Changing some of the events in Kalos to fit this story. And including some non-anime info about Jessie's mother from the manga & radio program (I think that was what it was, anyway).

I also included how long Jessie and James have been working go together.

The days passed. Jessie watched the reconstruction of Luminous, from the balcony of her room, which was above the lab. She watched the twerps come, and go. She, James and Meowth were forbidden from leaving their rooms, when Ash and his friends were there, or were likely to be there.

Looker also stuck to the rules. He thought that it would create more questions than he cared to answer, if Ash and Pikachu saw him here.

However, they weren't forbidden from looking out, or going out onto the balcony. Jessie took notice of Serena's plan to cheer the towns' people, up. It was over a week after she woke up.

But, she wanted to help, as well, despite the injury that was still healing.

"I'm going to perform, as well!"

She said, watching the preparations in the distance.

"No. You will not."

She turned and glanced at Looker.

"I forgot about you. Why don't you go away. Shoo, shoo!"

She said making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Very funny. I was TRYING to have a talk with the 3 of you."

He said, voice tight from annoyance. As he looked at James, when Jessie just flipped him off and went back to leaning over the balcony, watching everything. James glanced at Jessie, then sighed. He looked back to the police man, with a slight shrug.

"Look, Jessie. If you promise to just sit down, and LISTEN to me, then I will let you 3 go out to the show, to WATCH ."

Jessie, still watching the preparations, smirked.

"We can go to the performance?"

She asked, confirming.

"Yes, it's a promise!"

He said exasperated. James, having noticed the tone in her voice, winced.

He was about to tell Looker to be more precise about the agreement, any agreement, with Jessie. But, she had limped over and had taken her seat.

 **'How does she still have that regal air, even when she should still be in seriously bad pain!?'**

James thought, watching how she sat down.

"I'm listening, proceed,"

She said, staring at the man. Looker was starting to get the idea that, perhaps he was a bit hasty in his wording. But, he wasn't going to change the wording. She'd hold it against him.

"As I said before. I want the two of you to work for us. As double agents. Once we have both of the bosses of Team Rocket and the other underlings in custody, you will all be pardoned. You will be free to live your lives as you like."

"We just have to betray the people who we were working for, for-"

She pushed, rolling her eyes skyward, and appeared to start counting.

"7 years. A company who did so much for us, they-"

"Jessica, what have they REALLY done for us?"

James said softly, with a weary sigh. She faltered. They had gone this route over and over. And were going in circles as many times.

She could never answer that question. It was Frustrating! This time, though, she actually felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. Before any of them knew what was happening, though... She was suddenly crying. Meowth, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, as he sat in James' lap frowned.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly sent flying, as James jumped to his feet, he was on his knees in front of Jessie, in the blink of an eye. He held her hands in one of his, as his other hand went to her cheek.

"Jessie? Are you in pain? What's wrong? Why are you cr-?"

"I'm crying, because, I am so FRUSTRATED!"

She said angrily, but closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"And-"

She went on sadly.

"- I am frustrated, because you are all... Correct. But, I have tried so... SO VERY hard to be a good agent."

"Why...?"

Looker asked. James looked at the man, over his shoulder, and Jessie opened her eyes, as Meowth grumbled in the background.

"Why?"

She asked softly. Looker nodded, as James looked back to Jessie. He knew. But, he was the only one.

"My mother use to be one of their top agents. But, she had a mission. She abandoned me and went on the mission... She died on that mission.

I was alone for so LONG, after that. Then, Isabella Giovanni found me. She took me in, and had me trained. I wasn't bounced from orphanage to homeless to orphanage any more.

I had a somewhat stable home. A place I could feel safe, without worrying about being mugged or abused. I owed EVERYTHING to that woman.

I was top of my class in the training academy, as well. I was unmatched. I was fine with being by myself. Partners just held me back. Then they told me I would fail without a partner. I was forced to accept one. That's when I met James again.

Years before, he and I had been on a bike gang, if sorts. We weren't even teens, yet, though, when we were in that gang.

Then, 7.5 years later, here we were, both members of Team rocket. And they were partnering us. I had expectations to meet, though so I refused to accept him for a time. Anyway, the organization, itself, has done nothing for us.

Isabella's son, Antonio Giovanni, he even tried to have us all killed a few times, for our failures. But, she always interceded! She wouldn't let him harm us. She took care of Mr, when I had no one and no where!"

Jessie said, crying harder now, she pulled away from James gently, and, hugging herself, she got up and started to pace.

Just then the door opened, after a quick knock, and Sophie, Alain's mother, let herself into the room.

She had several Pokémon with her who were often used to heal people and other Pokemon.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Looker. But, could I please have you, and Jessie's partners leave the room?

She needs her rest, and its time for another treatment, to her injury."

She said, fixing the glasses higher on her face, as they slid down her nose a bit. The men (including Meowth) left soon after that. Sophie had Jessie strip down up her bra and panties, and lay on her stomach. She and the Pokémon had better access yo the area they were interested in, that way.

* * *

Once they were done, and Jessie was sleepily getting dressed. Sophie sent the Pokémon away, and started yo leave, as well. But, she stopped. She looked at Jessie, over her shoulder.

"Miss Jessica?"

She said, Jessie blinked.

"Just call me Jessie, please."

Sophie nodded. She turned to fully face Jessie.

"I... I over heard your conversation. I'm sorry."

She said, and Jessie sighed.

"Its alright."

"- I... I have something to tell you. If your willing to listen."

Jessie blinked at her and got settled in her bed.

"Sure, it'll keep that ass of a detective from pestering me."

She said, and motioned for Sophie to sir on the side of the bed. The raven haired woman did.

"So, what is it?"

Jessie asked, settling back against her pillows. These treatments always left her sleepy.

"I... I was in team rocket. And... I knew your mother..."

Jessie's nearly lavender, blue eyes widened, she sat up shortly and-

"You WHAT!?"

"Please!"

Sophie said, looking at the door to the hallway nervously.

"Not so loud, the only one here who knows, is my lover."

"Lover?"

Sophie blushed.

"The professor."

She said and Jessie sighed.

"Whatever... You... You were really in Team Rocket st the time?"

Sophie nodded.

"I was lovers with Giovanni, for about a year. He was married, but, it didn't seem to stop him. When his wife found out, she tried to have me, and our son, Alain, killed. He divorced her. But, I was upset, I hadn't known he was married.

If I had... Well, I love my son. But, I would have never slept with Antonio Giovanni all of those months, if I had known. Anyway, he took another lover when Alain was a little over 1.

She became pregnant, and found out, just before she realized she was carrying a child, that he had two other children. My Alain, and the slightly older Silver. Delia was heart-broken that he had-"

"Wait... Delia?"

Sophie nodded.

"Delia, Ketchum...?"

Another nod. Jessie suddenly looked ill.

 **'We've been after the Pikachu, belonging to the** **boss's SON** **, all of this time!?'**

"Sorry, go on."

Jessie finally said. Sophie thought to ask what was wrong, but she let it go.

"Uh...anyway. Delia stopped seeing him. We were team mates on missions. Delia, and I were both fairly low in the pecking order. So, we weren't close to a top agent, like your mother.

But, we knew her. Just not well. Anyway, around the time that Delia was about 3 months along, team rocket suddenly kidnapped a very LARGE number of scientists. One of them was Professor Oak.

And, another was Professor Sycamore. He was just an assistant professor at that time. But, he and I grew up together. I had moved to Kanto, though when I was 15, and had gotten involved with Team Rocket shortly after."

Jessie looked bored. Sophie smiled and continued.

"The professors were to work on some sort of genetic project. If they refused. They were to be killed, by order if Isabella Giovanni."

At that, Jessie's eyes widened again. Sophie pressed on.

"Sycamore, his mentor, professor Mimosa, a man named Professor Juniper and one named Professor Rowan, as well as professor Oak and a number of others, refused. But, professor Mimosa, was so outspoken against it all, that she was killed. Right in front of the other professors, Delia and I. And, they had used a Pokémon to kill her. It was not a quick and easy death.

Delia and I were shocked. I knew that they were sometimes violent. But, Delia, was still somewhat in love with Giovanni. And she was younger than I was by a few years... She was still somewhat Naïve. She was so upset that she had a massive panic attack and fainted.

Afterwards. About half of the ones refusing, changed their minds. Isabella ordered the underlings to PERSUADE the professors who were still refusing. That meant beatings, threats and other methods. Augustine... He-"

"Augustine?"

Jessie asked.

"Its Professor Sycamore's first name."

"Ah... OK, gotcha."

Jessie said.

"Anyway. Augustine, he had been very close to the Professor, he went almost catatonic, from shock. This continued like this, until finally, Delia had an idea: we had to leave Team Rocket.

And we had to save the professors who wanted to be free. Meanwhile, your mother had been sent out on her mission, just before they had kidnapped the professors. By the time Delia and I finally freed the professors, she had been found dead."

"Do you know how she died?"

"An avalanche. She was after Mew. And she was buried alive..."

"I see. Thank you."

Sophie nodded.

"Jessie, I was going to tell you something, the info I just gave you, was a lead-up to this: your mother DID not abandon you.

She left you considerable amounts of money, which never made it's way into your hands. She also loved you a great deal. She left you in that first orphanage, because she wanted to actually keep you OUT of Team Rocket."

"What?"

"Jessie, she-"

"Out. Now."

"But, she-"

 **"I SAID, GET OUT, DAMNIT!"**

Sophie got to her feet with a sigh. She told Jessie when her next treatment would be. Then she left. Jessie sighed, and rolled on her side, to look out the balcony Windsow, again. Her Eyes met James'.

"How long?"

She asked softly. He walked in further as he shrugged.

"Most of it. I had heard your voice raised... So, I-"

"You jumped from one balcony to the other?"

He nodded.

"I see..."

She said softly. He sighed.

"Can I do anyth-?"

"Hol-d... H-ho..."

She stuttered... Blushing. James waited patiently.

"Can you please, just, hold me?"

He blinked, then nodded. He slid into the bed with her and pulled her against his chest, gently. That's when she let herself cry harder. Her hands fisting in his shirt as she cried and cried. Until she finally fell asleep.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

 **I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
 **I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
 **I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
 **Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
 **Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	4. T-2: True Feelings

**Posted On: 7-31-17; At: 5:20 PM (US-CST; GMT: -06:00)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Nothing much to say. Sorry- I know this is really short.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter #4: True Feelings**

 **.**

"OK, which idiot was it, who thought it was a good idea to CUT my beautiful hair?!"

James and Meowth blinked at her, then at each other. It had taken her half a week to notice? That was unusual-

"James?!"

He startled.

"Yes ma'am!?"

He squeaked as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"My hair!?"

"Well... It..."

He scratched his cheek. He didn't want to tell her that Clemont's father had done it. The man didn't deserve her wrath, when he'd helped save her life. Mayer had done it as a part of the triage he did on the way to the hospital.  
He'd also yanked out the stone that had entered her body, and applied pressure to her injury, while the professor drove. At that time, James had her mostly in his lap she has screamed in agony when the stone was removed and all James could do, was hold her.

"They did it at th' hospital."

Meowth said, and both humans looked at him.

"Why?"

Jessie asked. James sighed in relief. Meowth had been sitting in the front seat with Sycamore, but he had been watching over the back if his seat while the hair was cut. Meowth gave her a blank, incredulous look.

"Jess, all tha' hair was in tha' way if savin' yer life!"

He pointed out with a frown.

"It... It was?"

She asked, more softly. Deflating a bit.

Meowth and James both nodded.

"Yeah, it was. We couldn't see the wound clearly, and the hair was all caked with your blood."

James added.

She sighed and gingerly sat down.

"And, anyway..."

Meowth said, drawing their attention.

"How come ya didn't notice it had been cut so short, sooner?"

"I guess it was the pain. I just thought that someone had tied it up. I hadn't even looked in a mirror, since I came to."

She said, fingering the short scarlet with a sigh.

"I could see about seeking out and buying a wig, if you want?"

He offered. At that, her eyes light up, but then she sighed, looking away.

"I would like that. But, I don't want you to-"

She stopped, as a finger was pressed to her lips. Blinking, she looked at him.

"Leave it to me and Meowth! We won't be caught."

He said confidently.

 **'Yeah... We usually only get caught because she stops to admire her reflection in the security cameras.'**

Meowth thought, as Jessie suddenly smiled at them. With her makeup, it was an ok smile. But, without her makeup- James suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Jessie asked, as he walked away. His walk was a bit stiff and rushed.

"Bathroom!"

Was all he said as he left. Once in the bathroom, he groaned. The way she looked when she smiled without make up- it just turned him on so badly!

* * *

 **Later That Night:**

* * *

On top of the Sycamore lab's roof, sat James & Meowth.

"Are ya sure ya can do this alone?"

The nervous scratch-cat asked.

"I'm sure."

James said. He was wearing black jeans, and a black turtleneck with long sleeves, he had a black skullcap on his head. There was a rope attached to one of his hips, and the other hip had a bag of tools. He also wore black gloves. It was around 1 am at the moment.

"But, have ya ever done a heist alone?"

The cat asked softly. James, who had been making sure that his boots were secure, blinked at his friend.

"Yes... Although, not since I was around 18."

He said honestly. He was now 24 (almost 25) years old.

Meowth did not look reassured, as James slung a pack over his shoulders.

"Look, you need to stay here for several reasons: to guard Jessie, and to make sure no one notices that I'm gone."

"Yeah, I know the drill."

Meowth said with a sigh. After that, he watched as his best friend left, getting a running start, then leaping from the lab roof to another, and from there, to another and another and so in. Soon Meowth couldn't see his friend any more.

* * *

 **About 2 hours later:**

* * *

 **'I'm hearin' a lot of sirens out there...'**

Meowth thought, worriedly as he sat on James' bedroom balcony. All was quiet from the rest of the building. His eyes were scanning the darkness around him. He had no idea when or-

"Hi!"

"Haaaa!"

He tumbled off of the balcony rail, in shock. He landed on the balcony floor, on his tail, and blinked at James, who was now crouching on the balcony railing.

"Oops, did I scare you?"

James asked, as he hopped off of the railing, to crouch beside Meowth.

"Yeah."

The cat grumbled, as he got up.

"Anyway... Did ya get her a wig?"

"Sure did!"

James said softly as he walked into his room. He changed, then flicked on the light and dug out a long red wig.

"She can even style it the way she wants, I got her some hair spray and some makeup, as well..."

 _'Though, I like her better without makeup!'_

James thought.

"So, what happens now?"

Meowth asked him, snapping James out of his thoughts.

"You stay here. I'll go give this stuff to her."

"Why do I gotta stay here?!"

"Because... I want to be alone with Jessie."

James said honestly. Meowth blinked.

"Why?"

James blushed, grabbed the things he had gotten and then he walked out onto the balcony. Meowth just, let it drop, as his friend jumped from one balcony to another.

* * *

Once in her room, James sat the bag of cosmetics, the wig and Hairspray down, kicked his shoes off, and walked over to Jessie's bed. For a moment he just stood there, watching her sleep. Then, finally, he reached out and gently shook her, while he called out her name, softly. She woke up after about a minute of calling her.

"James...?"

"Yeah, it's me, Jess."

"What's wrong?"

She asked as she started to sit up. Blinking when he dropped the items into her lap.

"I got these for you."

"Huh?"

She looked at the items, and, as she did, her eyes welled with tears.

"You...? F- for me...?"

She asked. He nodded and sat on the side if her bed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He asked, worriedly.

She silently shook her head.

"No... You just..."

She suddenly pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes popped open wide, his arms pinwheeling at his sides, before he finally slammed his hands onto the bed on either side of her hips. She had both her hands framing his face, and after the initial shock, he closed his eyes. Putting a knee on her bed, and rested one of his hands on her face.

She gasped softly as he started taking control of the kiss. Soon, what started out as a simple pressing of lips to lips, had turned into something more. Open mouthed kisses, tongues intertwining and harsh breaths through their noses, as they lost themselves in the kiss. Finally, when neither could breathe any more, they broke the heated kiss.

"Jessie, I-"

"Thank you,"

"Huh?"

"For getting these things, for me."

"Uh... No problem."

"It is, though, since you want to work with Mr. Looker."

"Jess, I paid for these things."

"Huh?"

"I didn't steal them. I paid for them."

"At this hour, what shops were open?"

She asked, at that, he looked a bit sheepish.

"None. I said that I paid for them... Not that I paid someone for them... I had to break in. I left a note of what I was taking, and then left the money, plus tax, on the counter."

She blinked at him. Then she started laughing.

"That is so you!"

She said. He smiled again, slightly.

* * *

After that, James had gone back to his room, and went to sleep, as Meowth went back to Jessie's room.

* * *

The next day, Jessie had another treatment for her injury, in the morning. Had breakfast, and then went to her room to get ready to go out.

After over an hour of taking a shower, styling her wig, and then putting her make up and Jessielina attire on. She met James and Meowth out in the hall. They could hear the music from Serena's event from where they were. When they were finally outside, they rushed to the square. Once there, they watched from some bushes. Jessie had every intention of being good.  
She really did. But, the performance was calling to her. Soon, she called out her Gourgeist and, before James or Meowth could stop her, she had rushed out to perform. James scrambled to go after her.

 **'She'll tear her stitches!'**

He thought, fear pounding in his heart.

But, she didn't listen to his attempts. She had called out Wobbuffet, as well, by now. All James and Meowth could do, was watch and worry.

Then it was over, and Jessie stood there with Serena's hand in one of hers, and Seana's in her other hand.

 **'She seems ok. And happy, as well.'**

James thought. Afterwards, though, on the way back to the labs, Jessie collapsed.

When James picked her up, he felt wet on her side: she was bleeding. He rushed to get back, after that, once again afraid for her life. But, when Sophie looked at the wound, it was still mostly sealed. It was bleeding a bit around the stitches, though, which, while still intact, were pulled enough to let blood seep out from around them.

She calmed James down with this information and gave him some relaxing herbal tea. For the rest of the day, Jessie slept. James did some thinking, long and hard, about the situation.

And, when Jessie finally woke up, he was waiting for her.

"Marry me."

She paled.

"Huh?!"

"Jess, marry me!"

"No, what is wrong!? Did someone knock you in the head with a Snorlax or something!? Why would I-!?"

She was cut off by the young man grabbing her and kissing her deeply. At first she fought his actions, but it was a weak protest, at best. She made a sound in the back of her throat, as she relaxed, finally and returned the kiss.

 **'Marry James...?'**

She thought. As the kiss finally ended, he gently touched her face.

"James... I-"

 _**CRASH!**_

"HUH!?"

James frowned as the sounds if chaos came from down in the lab. Screaming could be heard, along with blasts!

Once more, before James could stop her, he found her rushing to leave the room.

"Jess!"

He said, going after her. Despite the fact that she was holding her side, she was still fast. As they both got downstairs, though, they froze.

Before them, holding blaster guns. Were Butch and Cassidy.

 **'What are they doing here!?'**

James thought, noticing Meowth unconscious on the floor, beside Sophie and Garchomp.

"Well, well... Hello Jessie. Nice haircut-"

Cassidy said with a smug smile, as she pulled a regular handgun out, and shot at the stunned redhead.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

 **I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
 **I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
 **I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
 **Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
 **Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	5. T-2: The Final Blast Off

_**Posted On: 6-28-17; At: 10:20 AM (US-CST; GMT: -06:00)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Despite the chapter name- this is not the last chapter, yet. I'm not feeling too well ATM. So, I'm sorry this took so long to get posted. For some reason, "The final countdown" -By Europe... Started to play in my head when I wrote this title... Even though it has nothing much to do with it.  
**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter #5: The Final Blast Off**_

 _ **.**_

Jessie didn't know what to do- her mind froze in shock. Before she could even breathe or blink James was in front of her.

"James, No!"

Jessie cried in alarm. There was the sound of the shot, an impact, then James grunted and both he and Jessie were jolted roughly. Both had their eyes shut tightly, expecting pain.

"James?"

Jessie asked, as she looked up at James worriedly. He opened his eyes, and blinked.

"Huh?!"

"James, speak to me! Where are you hit!?"

Jessie demanded worriedly.

"I... There isn't any pain, I-"

 _"Woooobbbbbaaaaaaaaaaa~"_

They looked up, and found Jessie's Wobbuffet. It was laying in front of them, bleeding from a bullet wound in its side.

"Wobbuffet!"

The redhead cried out as she moved from James' protection, to check on him. James, meanwhile, was looking around. Butch and Cassidy were gone.

 _ **'When I get my hands on them...'**_

Suddenly there was a groan to the side, he looked in time to see Sophie pushing herself upright, a hand went to her aching head, as she looked around. When her blue eyes landed on Jessie, and she paled. Crawling over to the crying woman holding her injured Wobbuffet, Sophie examined him, then she got herself to the phone. She called for a pokebulance from the Pokémon center.  
James knelt beside Jessie and put his hands on her shoulders.

"He'll be OK."

She turned around and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt as she cried. She was always so mean to the wobbly blue creature!

* * *

Meowth was taken to the center, along with Wobbuffet. Sophie drove Jessie and James in the professor's car (Garchomp was no where to be found now). Meanwhile, Jessie tried calling Isabella Giovanni.

"I'm sorry,"

Said Isabella's Secretary.

"- but she is busy with a very important project. She has asked that no one, not even her son, contact her."

"But I-"

"I'm sorry..."

With that, the call ended. Jessie sighed, sitting there listening to the: "*Beep, beep, beep*" sound, until they got to the center. Once there, she went in with James to wait. Meowth was returned to them with a concussion. Wobbuffet however, ended up being placed in the ICU. When Looker (who had been investigating something for another case) came back to the lab and found that his 3 criminals under house arrest, were no longer in the "house"... (Never mind, that the "house" in question had a new hole blown into it)... He wasn't happy. Just after he left to go to the pokemon center, Ash and his friends arrived back from releasing Goodra in his marsh. Sycamore sighed, he'd have to think of some fabricated story for them. He was never very good at lying. Even a small amount of it!

* * *

"Was this all some ploy to get you out of-!"

Looker said, he had started in on Jessie, James and Meowth- as soon as he walked into the building. However, now he had stopped in his tracks. Jessie was hugging James, and crying. Looker frowned. All 3 of them were here. What was she so upset about? Sophie sighed softly and pulled the agent aside.

"The other members of team rocket who attacked are their enemies. The female on that team, pulled a real gun, from what I understand. James shielded Jessie with his body, but the one who got shot, was Wobbuffet."

"Is he alright?"

She frowned at the question.

"Does it LOOK like he is?"

With that said, she walked away. Going over, she sat with Jessie and James. Looker sighed tiredly. He'd leave them be for now. Meanwhile, he would go back to the Sycamore lab looking for evidence.

* * *

After several hours Wobbufett was upgraded from ICU. Jessie was allowed to go see him:

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your damn ball?"

She asked as she sat at his bedside. She lifted one of his hands (Paws? Hooves? Stumps?) Into her own hand. She smiled sadly.

"You may very well have saved both my, and James's lives. Thank you... Please, get better, so that I can yell at you properly about not listening... Please...?"

She said as she squeezed his blue hand...

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth were given rooms at the center. Nurse Joy insisted. Sophie had Joy call Looker, for the time being, he told Joy to keep them under house arrest THERE. Meanwhile, he and his Growlith were searching for Butch and Cassidy.

* * *

James was sleeping, when he heard a slight sound. He blinked and looked around. Meowth was sleeping on the top bunk bed in the room the two were sharing, He seemed to have not heard a thing. The scratch-cat was just laying up there shoring away. But James could feel that something was off. The young man quietly slipped out of his bed, and then, after getting his boots on- he sneaked over to the door and carefully let himself out of the room. There, in the hallway, stood Jessie. She blinked at James, and hid something behind her back.

"Jessie, you had better not be trying what I think you're trying."

He whispered.

"I don't know, James, what does it look like I'm doing?"

She asked in a snippy tone, she was mostly curious about what sort of conclusion his mind would jump to. He frowned as she blinked wide eyes at him patiently.

"Stealing poke-"

"No."

She said with a flat expression on her face.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"You were going to say that I was stealing Pokemon, correct?"

He blinked, then nodded.

"Then: No. I'm not."

"Then, what are you up to? It's 2:32am."

"Thank you, I can read a clock, though. I'm sneaking out. I want to pay Cassidy back for that bullet in my Pokemon."

She said honestly. He made an exasperated sound in his throat. How did he argue her out of avenging her Pokemon? He scratched his head.

"I'll go with you, Jess."

"What?! Why?"

She asked, looking mildly alarmed.

"Your injured...? That's a good enough reason?"

She paused a few moments, and then, she finally smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you."

"Let's just go before Meowth wakes up and wants to come, as well."

He said and she nodded.

* * *

Cassidy sat down in front of a PC. She looked annoyed as she crossed her legs. Currently, the pair was holed up in a trainer cabin along route 4. It was someplace between Santalune and Lumiose cities. Part of the cabin was on stilts, because the ground had sunk away from the base of the structure. Butch was nervous about the trustworthiness of the place, but as far as she was concerned, they were fine here. No trainers would bother them unless they were really desperate

"I can't believe you SHOT at a fellow member of the team!"

"I didn't hit her, Broach. So it doesn't ma-"

"BUTCH! NOT BROACH, BOTCH, HUTCH OR ANYTHING ELSE! DAMNIT, IT'S BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH!"

The man screamed as he punctuated each word with a stomp of his foot... She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, B-"

"BUTCH!"

He screamed again.

"- Calm down... BUTCH. As I said, I didn't hit her."

"No, you wasted a pokemon that could become really powerful, if trained correctly!"

He said, as he paused.

"What? That stupid Wobbuffet!? It was it's fault for jumping between the bullet and the bitch-"

"DAMNIT, CASSIDY! ITS BUTCH!"

"Actually... I was referring to Jessie, Butch."

She said, looking highly annoyed.

"Oh."

Was all he said.

"Did we get the book that madam boss wanted?"

She nodded and held it up to show him. It was a notebook about mega evolution, from Professor Sycamore.

"I wanna try to evolve my own pokemon, first, though."

She said.

"D'you really think you can figure out how to mega evolve your Houndoom?"

He asked, she nodded.

"Yes, Malva of the elite 4 in this region has done it. So, I should be able to, as well."

He sighed, he wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

 _ **3:45am-**_

* * *

"What are you two doing here!?"

Looker said in a hushed voice, as Jessie and James walked up to him. Currently he was sneaking around outside of the place he thought that Butch and Cassidy were.

"What does it look like we're doing?"

Jessie asked, as she put her hand on her hip. After that, she and Looker just eyed each other. Finally, James sighed.

"Can't we just get along-?"

"I don't want to,"

Said Jessie. Looker snorted.

"Yeah,"

He said, looking at James as he pointed at Jessie.

"SHE doesn't want to."

He added. Jessie just stuck her tongue out at him. James sighed heavily. Just then, all 3 plastered themselves to the wall, hearing a window above and to their left, open up.

"What is it, Botch?"

They heard a female voice asks.

"Dammit! It's BUTCH!"

His voice echoed out over the ground, making Jessie and James both flinch a bit.

 _ **'One of these days, someone's going to push him too far off the deep end, with that joke...'**_

Thought James with a shudder.

 _ **'I better actually start calling him by his name, unless I might be the one he snaps on...'**_

He sighed softly in relief, as the window closed and voices were heard from inside as an argument ensued. Looker motioned for the two beside him to follow him. They all moved away from the building at a crouch. Once far enough away Looker glanced at Jessie and James.

"There's your proof, officer,"

Jessie snapped, pointing towards the cabin

"They are there, go arrest them for attempted murder and attempted pokemurder!"

"It's not that simple!"

Looker said, sounding extremely weary of the whole situation. James squeaked and looked at the cabin as the window opened again behind them. Neither Jessie, nor the international police detective, heard it. James called out Inkay, and sent it to try to distract Butch. Then he walked over and clamped his hand over Jessie's mouth.

"Window!"

James said, pointing over his shoulder when the two looked at him. They both looked and he saw their eyes widen. Before he could ask what they were looking at, he felt a pain in the back of his neck, and everything went dark.

* * *

"I knew you were a lousy agent, Jessie! But teaming up with the Interpol? That's a new lowest of the low- a horrible thing to do to the team that took you in and raised you!"

 _ **'Whose voice?'**_

"I'd rather be working with HIM, than working with someone who would intentionally HARM a pokemon!"

 _ **'That's Jess's voice...'**_

"At least Jessie and James both care about their pokemon and friends!"

 _ **'Mr. Looker?'**_

James groaned, forcing his eyes open: then he winced a hand going to shield his eyes. The light seemed too bright at first; then it was too dim. He was laying with his head in Jessie's lap. Looker was beside her, he had a hasty looking head wound. Jessie seemed ok. Both seemed to be tied up, and were looking to Jame's left, he looked and saw Butch and Cassidy with guns trained on them all.

"All done."

Butch said to the blond. She smirked.

"I have to go Jessie. I wish I could say that I'll miss you. But, I won't."

Jessie snarled at her and James watched as the two left.

"W-what's happening...?"

He asked, pushing his dark lavender hair out of the way, as he went to sit up. He wobbled and fell into Jessie's chest. She hugged him.

"Don't worry, James."

Looker sighed. James could hear that sad tone in Jessie' voice that she only displayed when she was truly upset.

"Might as well tell him, Jessie."

Looker said with a resigned note to his voice. He appeared to be trying to free his hands from their binding, from what James could tell by the way he was saw Jessie cast the other man an annoyed look, then she helped James to sit up better.

"James... There is a bomb set up below the cabin. We're locked in. They took all of our pokemon: your Inkay, my Gourgeist and the idiot police detective's ** _{"Hey!" Looker protested}_** Growlith as well... Once they are well enough away, they will detonate it and you and I will have our final blast off."

Frowning, James looked suddenly serious.

"Jessie, I-"

 ***BOOOOMMMMM!***

 _ **.**_  
 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**_

 _ **I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**_  
 _ **I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**_  
 _ **I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**_  
 _ **Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:**_  
 _ **Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**_


	6. T-2: Awkward Situations & Expressions

****Posted On: 9-4-17; At: 9:20 AM (US-CST; GMT: -06:00)****

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'll get the other stories updated/posted as soon as I can. Sorry they are taking a bit longer than I planned. I just felt like working on this one for now. A little over 4,600 words in this chapter.  
**

* * *

 _ **Previously~**_

 _"James... There is a bomb set up below the cabin. We're locked in. They took all of our pokemon: your Inkay, my Gourgeist and the idiot police detective's {"Hey!" Looker protested} Growlith as well... Once they are well enough away, they will detonate it and you and I will have our final blast off."_

 _Frowning, James looked suddenly serious._

 _"Jessie, I-"_

 _ ***BOOOOMMMMM!***_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter #6: Awkward Situations & Expressions  
**

 **.**

The wind was blowing cold and strong. There was coldness all around her as she whimpered, then groaned. The consciousness coming back to her, slowly. As she opened her lavender eyes, Jessie saw only white. Shivering violently, the redhead hugged herself as she got to her knees. She was in a raging snow storm. Looking around, she saw no one, and nothing. Some trees dotted the landscape. Rocks, and a LOT of snow. She was dressed, only in a pair of jeans, and a blouse. Her hair was only shoulder length, so her neck, which was the most sensitive for her, to the cold- was left uncovered.

 _ **'What happened...? Isn't it just the closing of Summer? How did I end up in a blizzard- and... Where is James?!'**_

"JAMES?!"

Jessie screamed into the wind. She remembered James looking at her, remembered him, saying her name, then an intense heat below them. And, then a millisecond later, the floor erupted. Now, as she was trying to get her wits about her, Jessie heard a sound behind her. Glancing around, she saw a figure trudging through the snow. She panicked, and scrambled to get away. But, as she did, her side suddenly hurt. She cried out in pain and that's when the large figure ran towards her.

"Jessie?! Are yo-?!"

"J-James?"

She asked with pain clear in her voice. He knelt beside her, and she saw them, that it was James, he was in snow gear. Anger reared its head in her mind. She frowned.

"Take that off! I'm freezing my ass off, here!"

She demanded. James laughed and, ignoring her complaints, he scooped the woman into his arms, and carried her off in the direction he'd come from.

"Where in the hell are we, anyway?!"

She demanded, her arms around his neck and shoulders as he trudged through the snow storm.

"I have no idea, Jess. But, if we were in hell, we wouldn't be shivering and surrounded by white!"

"Smartass!"

She said and then blinked, she saw a cabin in the haze of snow- it was growing closer and closer. Just as they got to the porch, the door opened, and Jessie stifled a growl. Looker stood back, letting them into the cabin. He had bandages around his head, and down his neck, disheartening under his clothes.

"What happened to you? You look like hell?!"

She snapped as James sat her on the couch. Looker frowned. He wondered again, why he'd let the other man go look for her.

"Jess- he blocked us both from the worst of the explosion."

James said softly, as he started taking the winter gear that he'd found in the cabin, off.

"Oh."

She said softly. She looked at the agent and then at James, really looked at them: burns, cuts, scrapes, James was limping. Looker was using a stick to hobble to a chair. She looked at herself: like the men, her clothes were torn, bloodstained in places, the skin under the torn fabric was cut, or burned. She had a pain in her head, that she only just now felt, since she was out if the cold. Her beautiful face was bruised, cut and scraped, in some places, her hair was singed. She sighed. She supposed it COULD be worse. She looked up when Looker got to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

She demanded, as he put on the winter gear that James had just removed.

"To get food and water, if I can find a town, that is..."

He said. And then he left without waiting for her to respond.

"So, no idea where we are?"

She asked James, but as she turned to look at him, But, suddenly he was there, in her space and kissing her softly on the mouth. At first, she tried to pull back. But, then she responded in kind, kissing him back.

"I thought we were going to die!"

He said, breaking the kiss long enough for them to catch their breaths. She opened her mouth to speak, but he was there once more, kissing her again. Overwhelming her senses. Soon she found herself on his lap, as they made out on the couch. The kisses were deep and desperate. When he kissed down her throat, she moaned softly.

"James... Wait- I don't really know how I feel about th-!"

She gasped as he squeezed her backside through the jeans.

"You better figure it out soon."

He said as he pushed her blouse open a bit more and started nipping at the skin exposed above her bra. She moaned softly, and he grabbed one of her hands, and brought it between their bodies, resting it against the bulge in his pants, as he looked at her. She blinked, startled at what she felt.

"I love you, Jessie. I want to be with you. And I want to marry you. I want us to have a family, and be happy. I want you to have our children!"

All she could do in response was to blush deeply, because with that said- he gently grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her to him, their lips crashing together in a heated, hungry war. She whimpered from the intensity of the kiss, as her arms slid around his neck and shoulders. She fought to keep some control of the kiss. But it was still overwhelming to her. She shifted her legs, sitting on him more completely, as she felt the bulge, once again, this time she felt it where she sat on him.  
He growled low in his throat- from the weight on his groin, as he deepened the kiss even more. Grabbing her backside, he rubbed their hips together. She broke the kiss as she moaned deeply, her forehead resting against his shoulder, as they continued rubbing.

"J-James... Pleh-! Oh! Wow..."

She shivered, unable to talk. He stopped, and tilted her chin up to him, capturing her mouth in a soft, yet passionate kiss. She kissed him back, as one of her hands slid into his hair, her breasts were pressed against his chest, as she responded to the kiss in kind. Then, he was shifting her, in his arms. The next instant she felt him hook an arm under her knees, and the other was just below her shoulder blades.

"J-James?"

She asked as he managed to push himself to his feet with her in his arms.

"You can say no at any time, and I will stop. But, I'm going to show you how I feel."

He said, blushing as brightly as she was, as he carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Oh! I should have watched them more carefully!"

Cried nurse Joy, as she stood with Sycamore and Sophie. The 3 of them were looking at the remains of the cabin that had blown up. Sycamore sighed. They had found a note that James had left in his and Meowth's room. It said Jessie was looking for revenge, and he was going with her. Using a Growlith, they tracked them here. The puppy-pokemon had found James' jacket and one of Jessie's shoes.  
They had also found Looker's badge. The building that had blown up was a complete mess- still, though: Professor Sycamore went in to look for their bodies. Sophie worried, afraid the building would collapse on him completely. But, finally- he had come back to the two women.

"Are they alive?"

The nurse asked hopefully, her hands clasped together in front of her chest as if she were praying. Just then (behind Sycamore) the building collapsed completely. Nurse Joy's hand covered her mouth.

"Oh! No! We have to-"

Sycamore stopped her from rushing to the building. Sophie, seeing his expression, smiled.

"They aren't in there, are they?"

She asked him. He shook his head.

"I think they blasted off."

He said and Joy blinked.

"They what?!"

"It's OK, they are likely fine. We just need to wait for them to come back."

Sophie said softly, to the confused woman. Joy blinked.

"Will they come back?"

"Definitely. After all, Meowth and Wobbuffet are still here. They would never abandon those two."

The professor said with a wink to the pink haired nurse. Sophie just rolled her eyes. She knew he flirted with women for various reasons (to distract them from problems, to charm them enough to get them to do what he wanted, to just get reaction... etc...) and that he would never cheat on her.  
But, still... She WAS standing in front of him right here! The nerve!  
Later, on the drive from the Pokemon center, back to the lab- the professor could see how deeply Sophie was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?"

She blinked her blue eyes, then readjusted her glasses on her nose, as she looked at him.

"I was just wondering how Layla was..."

She said softly, he was quiet for a moment. Then he gently placed his right hand over her own, as it rested on her thigh. Layla was their daughter. She was currently studying with a friend of theirs in the Sinnoh region. The girl was the only living child the two had had together. Sophie had, unfortunately, had a number of miscarriages over the years. It was one reason they were both sure Alain had become so close to that sweet little girl, Mairin. She was around the same age as Layla- maybe a year older.

"What brought this on, so suddenly?"

He asked her, watching the road, but also watching his lover out of the corner of his eye.

"It's just something that's been on my mind, now for a day or so... Since I talked to Jessie about her mother."

Blinking, he pulled his jeep over to the side of the road. Then he turned to look at Sophie.

"Jessie's mother?"

She nodded and told him about the discussion, watching his face carefully, as she mentioned the death of his mentor, professor Mimosa. And when she was done talking, he frowned slightly.

"Maybe its because you were trying to act a bit like Miyamoto might have, when you were talking to Jessie? Maybe you were trying to think of how her mother would talk to her...?"

He suggested softly. She smiled.

"Maybe... Augustine... You know- I wouldn't mind having another baby, some time."

At that, he snorted softly and started the jeep up again.

"You're not as young as you would like to think."

That got him a slap on the shoulder. As well as, both: an earache, and a headache, later.

"I'm only 39!"

She had shouted, making him swerve from the start she gave him, as he drove. She did have a temper. But, her comments also made him think a bit. About a number of things.

* * *

When Looker got back, he was in the kitchen/living room, taking off the winter wear, when he heard a slight banging sound. He followed the sound to the bedroom, and, instead of opening the door (like he was about to do) he stopped when he heard a moan. He stood there, listening, and realized what was going on, when he heard James chanting Jessie's name and her own cries of pleasure.  
After that, the international police agent went to unpack the provisions he had gotten. Then, as the two in the bedroom got louder. He sighed heavily, not sure what to do. And then he lay on the couch to go to sleep when all was finally quiet, again.

* * *

 **Next Morning:**

* * *

Jessie woke up with James' right arm over her waist. It was resting very close to the healing would on her side. But, that did not hurt from either the arm resting there, nor their activities the night before- as she had thought it might. Currently, James was on his stomach, with his face was resting between her breasts, she blushed, still trying to wrap her mind around what had happened the night before.  
It wasn't her first time, nor was it his, if his actions were any proof of that... But still, she didn't know how this might change their dynamic. It scared her a bit. Sighing softly, Jessie went to shift her position and gasped in shock: his knee was between her thighs, and: when trying to move, that knee pressed into parts of her that were still sensitive from the night before... It was a problem. She stifled a moan, as James groaned in his sleep and tightened his arm around her, very slightly.

"Are you awake?"

She asked the sleeping man, softly. No response. Sighing slightly, Jessie slid her fingers into his silky hair, not noticing from the angel she was at, that his eyes slid open very slightly. If she had pushed the issue, he would have responded. But, as it was now, he just wanted to hold her. After the things they had done the night before, he didn't think he could face her just yet. Soon, he let himself drift back to sleep, as her fingers gently stroked through his lavender hair. Jessie eventually fell asleep again as well- as she caressed his head gently.

* * *

Looker lay on the couch, debating if he should wake them or not. And, if so... How? They'd both kill him if he walked in and chanced seeing Jessie naked. That would be way more of her than he cared to see, anyway... That's when the door to the bedroom finally opened. He looked over and saw James in just his jeans, as he closed the door very quietly. Then the younger man turned around and froze, seeing Looker sitting up on the couch.

"Your back!"

He said dumbly.

"Yes, and I could say SOOO many things about what I heard from that room, when I got back. But, I won't."

James blushed and scratched his head as he looked away. Then he headed for the kitchen with Looker following him.

"Did you have any trouble with getting the food and stuff? Did you find out where we are?"

James asked him as he started boiling water once he found the instant coffee. He took note of the fact that there was a heavy snow falling, but he couldn't see much at all through the window.

"No trouble. Though, now I'm wondering if I should have bought condoms-"

"No need, Agent."

They looked up and saw Jessie walking into the room, she was fully dressed and scratching her head as she limped slightly, just like he and James were still doing... As Jessie sat down, James placed her coffee in front of her. She thanked him with a grateful glance, then started to drink it. Looker waited, but, she didn't elaborate her earlier comment. She looked at the men, as she finished her first cup of coffee. And, as James made her another cup (then one for himself and one for Looker) she looked around, finally feeling civil.

"-So... Where are we-?"

She finally asked Looker.

"Why is it so damn cold outside when it's just the end of the summer?!"

The redhead added to her first question.

"We were blown clear to the mountains near Snowbell city. A few miles from the city."

He said with a sigh. Jessie's eyes widened.

"Snowbell? Wow. It's amazing we all landed so close to each other!"

She said, then blinked as her stomach growled.

"I'll see what I can make for breakfast."

James said with a smile as he got to his feet.

"Are there any Mamoswine rental places? I would like to get out of this frozen hell."

Jessie said as she glanced at Looker. He nodded, but before he could say anything, they both heard James swear softly.

"What's wrong, James?"

Jessie asked. He seemed to be looking out the window.

"We won't be going anywhere- we're snowed in!"

"Oh, It can't be that bad-"

Jessie said as she walked to the front door, opened it... And was promptly buried in 4 feet of snow that fell into the room, when she opened the door. Looker closed the door as she stood there in shock, shivering. James prepared another coffee for her. She'd need it. They would be stuck here a while, it seemed. They needed to keep their bossy redhead in a somewhat calm mood.

* * *

When Wobbuffet finally woke up, he was asking for Jessie. Sycamore was glad that they had Meowth to help translate for the upset blue pokemon. Finally, once he was calmer, Sycamore took the two pokemon back to his lab to protect them, and rest. After telling Meowth about the explosion, the scratch-cat demanded to go see the site of the explosion. When the professor took him, he got out a pen and paper, and started to make notes, based on the location of the site, and descriptions of how the remains of the explosion looked, cross checking his calculations with a map. He asked the professor which part of the roof or ceiling was blown out. Then, when he was done with all of his figuring, he handed Sycamore the map. Santalune and Snowbell cities were both circled.

"What's this?"

The professor asked him.

"Santalune is the closest likely landing location, Snowbell is the farthest- and, most likely, given the way the building is now.

"Are you sure they survived?"

The professor asked, and Meowth gave him a narrowed eyed look.

"They're my peeps! They have been in worst blast off's than THIS! They wouldn't be Jessie & James, if they couldn't come through something like THAT and make it back to the blue blobbed wonder and me, in one scraped up piece... EACH!"

He said pointing at what was left of the cabin, then, angrily jumped into the professor's jeep. Sycamore looked at the map once more, then he folded it and got in, starting the jeep, he headed back to the lab with the moody cat beside him. He didn't know what to say to that blind faith.

A week after that, was when Ash and Serena finally left the Kalos region. Sycamore and Sophie managed to hide Meowth until they were gone. After that, the professor, Alain and Mairin were to leave, in order to research megastones. The night before he left the lab, Sycamore gave in to Sophie's wish and started working on another baby with her.  
Early the next morning: Sycamore asked her to marry him, yet again. He had asked many times before. She always refused, but would never tell him why. This time, though, she finally agreed. Later that day, she kissed and hugged both, her son and fiance, goodbye, and hugged Mairin, as well. They would be gone about a month or two. Then the 3 left, and Sophie was left at home with the other researchers. She hated being left alone... But, she also had Meowth and Wobbuffet, as well.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the mountains near Snowbell City:**

* * *

James, with his skin somewhat close to the color of his hair; came through the door of the cabin. He had a shovel in his shivering hands. Jessie sat st the table watching him as he hopped up and down to try and get himself warm.

"No one told you to plunge into a snow drift, in search of a random shovel that **MIGHT** be there..."

The redhead said, her cheek in her hand, as she eyed him and Looker,: who had been wearing the snow gear. James had run out after the agent, in nothing but his shirt (tattered and torn from the explosion) and jeans (in a similar condition as his shirt). Looker had been the one more warmly dressed, he had also said he thought he had seen a shovel outside. Yet, it was the under-dressed James, who had found the stupid thing.

"But, I found it, Jess! We can dig our way out of here!"

He exclaimed, then sneezed.

"Yes, just in time, we can get you to a doctor before you catch pneumonia."

She said dryly as she gave him a worried look. They had been fine, up until 3 days ago- that was when the power to this place had gone out. They had no heat, no water, no way to cook. All 3 adults were having to sleep in the one full sized bed, just to keep warm! That was a fun situation... Not.  
And now, James had gotten a chill and Jessie was really in a general bad mood. Looker sighed.

"James- stay put-"

Looker said, taking the shovel from the younger man's hands.

"- And try and warm up, somehow."

With that said, James was shoved onto the couch, and Looker left; starting to shovel a tunnel through the 20 or so feet of snow. To try and get the 3 of them out. James sort of whimpered.

"But, I found the shovel...!"

He whined. Jessie just rolled her eyes.

"James, just man up and deal with it!"

She snapped. She wanted out of here before her cycle started... She NEEDED supplies for that. And did NOT want to be stuck in a small cabin with no heat, no electricity of any kind, and nothing to help her through THAT time of the month!

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

* * *

"Stay in that cage until you have decided to listen to me!"

*slam*

Gourgeist sighed as she sat in a cage that had just been slammed in her face, and watched Cassidy leave the room. In the same cage with her- were: Inkay and the police puppy: Growlith. None of them understood what was happening. But, what the 3 did know, was that they hated this place, and they wanted their human partners. Inkay started to cry. The Growlith was already doing so. So, Gourgeist gently slipped her long hair like arms around the two: pulling them to her and hugging them. She was sure they would get out soon and find their trainers.

* * *

Sophie was sitting in the dining room making notes on some research she was doing for the professor, when the vid-phone started to ring. Sighing softly. She pushed away from the table, and took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes.

"Voice answer only!"

She called out to the phone.

"Mom?"

Sophie blinked and looked at the machine. She grabbed her glasses and put them on, as she pushed to her feet. She sat in front of the vid-phone and turned on the video option. As soon as she did- she smiled as tears stung her eyes. Smiling back at her, was her and Professor Sycamore's daughter, Layla Sycamore. She was 11 years old and currently staying with a researcher-friend of theirs, on Iron island in Sinnoh.

"Layla! Baby, how are you?!"

"Hi mom, I'm good! Are papa and Alain there?"

"No, sweetie, their busy. You know how those two get!"

Layla nodded.

"Yup! Anyway, now that the airport there is working again, I want to come home. Is that OK? I was really panicked when all that strange stuff was happening. I saw daddy and Alain fighting it with gym leaders, champions and other trainers, on TV- to stop it all. I was so worried for them. I had been so thrilled that Alain became the champion... But then everything else happened... I just want to be home with you guys, mama."

She said softly.

"So you want to take a brake from traveling?"

"For a bit. Then maybe I'll challenge the Kalos gyms. Alain and that Ash guy were SO cool in the league!"

Sophie laughed softly, when her daughter referred to Ash. If she only knew that Ash and Alain were half brothers. She sighed softly.

"It will be good to have you back home, Baby. I'm glad your coming home."

Layla grinned, and then blinked when she saw the ring on her mother's finger. Her turquoise blue eyes widened.

"Did daddy ask you to marry him, again?!"

Sophie nodded.

"And you finally said yes, mama?!"

Again, her mother nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Baby."

"Yay! Then you definitely need my help to plan the wedding!"

She cheered. Sophie shook her head.

"It's just going to be small. Nothing big, darling."

"I don't care! I just want to see you in a wedding dress- Ooooh! Can I pick out my dress? Can I be a bride's maid? Can I-"

"Slow down, hon. It will be a few months, since papa is away now. We have plenty of time."

Her daughter nodded, grinning. Sophie bit her lip. Her hand resting against her stomach. Layla could see she wanted to say something else, so, she waited. Then her mother looked at her.

"What would you say about a baby brother or sister?"

Layla blinked, her eyes widening.

"Are you pregnant, mama?"

"Not yet. Papa and I are trying for another baby, though..."

"Good! I can babysit when I'm home!"

The 11 year old said happily. Sophie smiled.

"I miss you baby."

"I'll be home soon! Leaving in 3 days, I promise!"

She said happily as her mother smiled.

"I can't wait!"

Sophie said, then she talked a bit more with her daughter, before the call finally ended.

* * *

 **2 days later:**

* * *

Jessie, her arms wrapped around her, shivered, she also had a blanket over her head and shoulders. James beside her, had one as well. And on the other side of James from her: Looker was dressed the same way. It had taken him 2 days to dig out of the cabin. He figured he should leave the winter gear there, in case some other poor-fool needed it.  
James was looking sicker now, Jessie hoped they could get to Snowbell before he got too ill.

 **.**  
 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

 **I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.  
I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.  
I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.  
Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:  
Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	7. T-2: Kitten

_**Posted on: 9-16-17  
At: 8:47 PM (USA CST; GMT: -6:00)**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry this took so long. Also, I'm not sure how long it will be until I have another chapter out. My landlord wants to replace the windows in my apartment and I need to rearrange my house, so... yeah... I hope the next update will be soon. But I can't promise anything. I'm sorry.  
**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I love positive feedback and I love to know what my readers think when reading my works!  
**

 **Temperance #3: Delia's story- is now posted.**

I'm aware that Jessie & James seem OOC at some points. I'm sorry. Its not my intent. But still, it depresses me a bit. But I need to try and remember that not everyone perceives things the same way.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter #7: Kitten  
**

 **.**

Jessie and James walked through the snow, Looker was slightly in front of them. All three had blankets around themselves, the winds were blowing hard, as was the snow. It was swirling somewhat violently each of the 3 was in their own little world, trying to ignore the cold. So, it took Jessie some time, to notice that her lover was no longer walking beside her.

"James?... JAMES?!"

She started calling out, suddenly looking around. Looker stopped, shivering, and he walked back towards her, she was now looking around wildly.

"What's wrong?!"

He asked her, having to raise his voice a bit, to be heard over the roaring wind and snow. The redhead glanced at Looker, ice-cold tears rolling down her cheeks and her lavender/blue eyes were full of worry.

"I... I don't know. One minute he was beside me and the next..."

She covered her face with her hands, crying. Looker looked around. He could see a cave. If they could find James- his thoughts were cut off as a particularly strong wind actually blew Jessie right off of her feet. She cried out in pain as she landed hard on her injured side, the blanket flew away with the wind because she had lost her grip on it in the fall.

"Come on Jessie, there's a cave over there!"

Looker said as she just sat there shivering and crying. But, she shook her head.

"I want James here! Where is he?! He can't leave me alone! I... I haven't... I..."

She started crying harder Looker sighed. The next thing she knew, she was picked up, and against a warm chest. Looking up, she saw that Looker was carrying her.

"Put me down!"

She demanded, trying feebly to free herself. She was too cold, though.

"Look, Jessica..."

She blinked, the only one who ever called her that, anymore, was James...

"I need to find James. I cannot do that, if I'm worried about you freezing to death!"

Once inside the cave, he sat her on a rock, then dropped the blanket that he had, over her head. She tunneled her face out of the blanket and looked at the man.

"Don't you need this?"

She asked with a sniffle.

"I'll manage."

He said as he looked around. He managed to find some dry twigs, and with a lighter, he got a weak fire going near her.

"Stay in here, I'm going to look for James."

He said firmly. She nodded... Just before he could leave, though, she grabbed his sleeve.

"I... Ummm."

She looked away.

"Please save him!"

She begged, bowing her head in a plea. He nodded and patted her hand, before it slipped from his sleeve. Then he was gone, back out into the raging storm. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled the blanket closer to her body. As she sat there, she started to think, and... Something finally occurred to her. As the realization hit her. She slid a hand down to her flat belly. She might have gotten pregnant, when she and James... Blushing, she wrapped both of her arms around her midsection. She had told Looker that the condoms weren't needed before, because she wasn't planning to have sex with James again any time soon.  
But, what if she had already gotten pregnant?!  
What if Looker never found James?! The tears started again, and she huddled closer to the weak fire. Time passed slowly, and she started to drift off to sleep. But she managed to rouse herself a few times, until finally, she blinked awake, as she felt something leaning against her. She opened her eyes and saw Looker tending the fire, making it a bit stronger with some wood he had gathered. Her left shoulder had a warm weight against it. She looked under the blanket and found James sleeping with his head on her shoulder. To make sure she wasn't imagining it, she touched his cheek. It was so cold. She looked back at the detective.

"T... Thank you. You found him!"

She said as she hugged James, wanting to warm him up.

"He collapsed in a snowdrift. We're lucky he had a death grip on that blanket."

He said with a sigh. Looking outside the mouth if the cave, he frowned.

"The storm is getting worse. I'm taking James' blanket and going to get help. One of NY Jenny cousins must me stationed nearby."

She nodded.

" When he wakes up, you two should get naked and hold each other..."

She turned nearly as red as her hair.

"W-wha... What?!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean that you should... Though, that would definitely do the trick-"

"What trick?!"

She asked, pressing her hand to her belly under the blanket. He blinked at her.

"Keeping you 2 warm. Sex raises body temperature."

"Oh..."

She blushed more.

"But I wasn't insisting that you two have sex anyway. I just figured that if you had skin to skin contact while naked, you could keep each other warm... What did you think I meant, when I said *that would do the trick*?"

He asked with an arched eyebrow. She looked away.

"I'm... Not sure..."

She said, but he eyed her.

"Uh, yeah... Sure."

Then he grabbed the blanket James had been using, draping it over his head and shoulders, he started out.

"I'll be back with help soon!"

He called to her over his shoulder. Once he was gone, Jessie sighed softly and looked at James he was shivering slightly against her.

"Might as well."

She thought, then shifted him so that she could undress him.

* * *

James sighed.

"James?"

He was finally warm again.

"Jamison!"

And something smelled really good.

"JAMES?!"

He blinked, there was Jessie. She was leaning over him. He smiled, one if his hands coming up to cup her face.

"Hello beautiful..."

He said and before she could react, he rolled them so that she was under him. However, the movement jostled the blanket, his bare backside and spine were exposed to the cold air.

"IiiiEeeeeee!"

He squealed, plastering his naked front to hers. She rolled her eyes, and tugged the blanket back over his ass and back.

"We don't need you freezing your male parts off, James. I'd like to get some more use out of them, first..."

She snapped sarcastically, as she blushed. Currently, little James was resting against her thigh, and her body was screaming at her to- she shook her head.

"Where are we?"

He asked her softly, his face buried in her neck. His words sent shivers down her spine as her flesh was tickled where his breath hit it.

"In a cave. Looker went to get help..."

She said and blinked as he looked at her.

"We're alone, then...?"

He asked, she blushed, understanding where his mind had wandered to.

"No. Not happening, buster."

"We'll get warmer..."

"No. I am not doing IT in a freezing cave. In the middle of a hellish snow storm!"

"Jessie, it doesn't snow in hell... Or freeze."

"Shut up! You want me to kick *little James* down there?!"

"No."

"Besides... If I say it freezes in hell, it does!"

She added, and he laughed softly and hugged her.

"Whatever you say, dear."

"Damn straight!"

She added, but hugged him back.

* * *

Hours later, Looker finally found a police outpost. He stumbled into the small building and collapsed a shivering mess. The Jenny there got him some hot chocolate and made him sit and get warm.

"My friends are in a cave in this storm!"

He said, protesting that he sit and get warm. She frowned at him.

"They will just have to stay warm and wait. I can't do anything in this storm."

He sighed and hoped Jessie had listened to him.

* * *

"How long do we have to stay plastered together?"

James asked Jessie.

"Not that I'm complaining... I have no objection to naked flesh to naked flesh... But there are other things that I would rather be doing with you, while naked."

At that she laughed softly. They were now sitting further back in the cave, the fire was out now. The two were still naked, and wrapped in the blanket. Their clothes were under the blanket as well, so that, when they redressed, they weren't putting ice-cold clothes on their bodies. Jessie was huddled between James' legs, her knees to her chest, and her back against his chest. His knees were bent on either side of her body. It wasn't a very big blanket, after all. His arms were around her and her knees, and oh how they itched to wander.

"Tell you what."

She said, drawing his attention to her words, rather than her body.

"What?"

"Be a good boy, and when we're in a hotel room, and you have protection, you can do anything and EVERY thing you want, with me. You can have your way with me until I can't take it anymore... You can knock yourself out. OK?"

He rested his chin on the top of her head.

'She's shivering...'

He realized.

"That's fine with me, Jess... But, if you shiver any more than you are, right now. I'm not promising anything "

"I would rather not catch your cold..."

She said, and he smiled against her hair.

"Or catch someONE-"

With that, he rested a hand against her belly, just below her belly-button... To point out what he meant, by someone.

"- From more unprotected... Relations... With me and *little James*... Am I right, Jess?"

She blushed. She had not realized that he was aware that was why she was keeping him from trying to warm them up more.

"I'm not ready to be a mother, James."

She said softly, and seriously. He rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"I think you would be a great mother..."

He said gently, his voice just as serious. She only blushed. After that, they were both quiet. He tightened his arms around her. She snuggled closer into the blanket.

* * *

"Sophie, what should I do with-"

Meowth blinked, stopping in his tracks. She was crying. Sitting in the room that she shared with Sycamore, and just... Crying.

"Bad time?"

Meowth asked her nervously. She blinked at him.

"I'm sorry Meowth. Were you saying something?"

He frowned.

"What's wrong Sophie?"

She bit her lip.

"I don't know what to do, one of the Pokémon that the professor had in his greenhouse seems sick. And no matter what I do. What tests I do... They all say its fine. It-"

"What's wrong with it, that makes ya think that?"

He asked, coming over and hopping up into her lap.

"Its not eating. And hasn't had any water in 3 days. It seems lethargic..."

"Can I have a talk with it?"

He asked, looking up at her. She sniffled and nodded.

"Please, maybe it will tell you what's wrong, or if it's in pain. I'll take you to it..."

She said as he hopped back down from her lap. She got to her feet and lead the scratch-cat to the greenhouse. Inside, there were a lot of Pokémon. She walked past most of them, to a young female Meowstick. She was sleeping, but looked uncomfortable.

"That's her..."

She told Meowth. He walked up to her on all 4 paws and tapped her with his tail. She opened her eyes and meowed weakly. Sophie watched as the two talked back and forth, Meowth looking more alarmed with every word passed between the 2.

After a few minutes, Meowth gently petted the Meowsticks forehead and walked back to the raven haired research assistant.

"She is ready to lay an egg. But she wasn't able to make a nest that suits her. She won't lay it, until she has a proper place to put it."

She blinked.

'She's been here for 3 months, there are no other Meowstick here... So, is the egg viable...?"

She wondered.

"Meowth, please ask if it has a father."

He nodded and did as he was asked. When he came back to Sophie, he frowned up at her:

"Somehow, a male Meowstick is coming into the greenhouse. He's her mate. She won't leave with him, though, because she likes it in here.

He said. She frowned, she had to stop this.

"For now, can you ask her what sort of place she wants her nest in? I'll make it for her."

He nodded, then went and asked her. When he came back to Sophie he gave her the description and she set to work looking for the location. Meowth told the other Pokémon, and he helped look as well. Soon, a MeowthFurret had found the location. Then, with the help of the Pokémon, Sophie and Meowth built the nest. When Sophie left, the female was laying in her nest resting. Meowth sitting beside her and talking to her. Sophie thought he was really sweet.

* * *

Later that night, when the woman was asleep, Sophie was suddenly awakened by a sound. At first she wasn't sure what it was... But after listening for a minute, she realized it was screams and explosions in the greenhouse. Throwing her robe and slippers on, she grabbed a tranq. gun and headed out, thinking it was Butch and Cassidy. What she found was:

An egg in the nest. Meowth flying through the air as he screamed and seemed to have no control over his actions. And the female, and male, Meowstick were both using confusion on him. The male seemed to be intent on using Meowth to smash up the greenhouse by making him a battering ram. Where as the female seemed to be trying to stop him. Trying to help the already injured Meowth. Sophie shot the male with a tranq. gun after asking the confused Psyduck to use psychic on the male, to hold him still.

After that, she locked him in a Pokéball and then went over to Meowth as the female gently lowered him to the ground. Sophie took him to the lab to try and tend to his wounds, the female followed her. After he had been treated, Sophie left the female sitting with him, and went to check on the egg. She found the MeowthFurrets and some other Pokémon, sitting on it. Smiling, she went back to sleep. Meowth woke up a few times after that, during the night and felt his paw being held between 2 furry ones: murmuring a "thank you for staying with me…..." He drifted back to sleep each time.

* * *

Jessie and James had had to wait so long that by the time help finally arrived, they were frozen to the bone. James hadn't seduced her to get them warmer. He had honored her wishes, but, as a result- the pair had both gotten pneumonia. James was the sicker of the two. It was several weeks by the time they were BOTH released from the hospital. While Jessie was waiting for James to get better, she had called the Sycamore labs to see how Meowth and Wobbuffet were. She was told about the incident with the male Meowstick and that Meowth was now acting as the female's doting companion. Meanwhile, Looker was calling Interpol HQ and connecting with his superiors and subordinated.

It took James about 2 weeks to get better, while it took Jessie only 1. Once he was better, it was time for the 3 to discuss how to get their Pokémon: Growleth, Gourgeist and Inkay, back in their possession. Once they were well enough to do so, they all headed back to the Sycamore labs. When they got back, they found Meowth and the Meowstick were inseparable.

Months passed, and Sophie realized that she had not gotten pregnant. Jessie was relieved to know that she had not, either.

Sycamore, Mairin and Alain had come back to find Layla was back home. Things were somewhat quiet. Jessie, James and Looker still searched for their Pokémon, though. Finally, getting very annoyed: Looker called an undercover Interpol agent in from Kanto to help. He said this girl would be able to find their Pokémon fairly fast. At least, he hoped she would. She knew Team Rocket from their attempts to get Ash's Pikachu when he was battling her for her badge. So, she might NOT want to help Jessie and James.

During the course of the months passing, the Meowstick's egg hatched and the first things it saw were mama and-

"papa!"

It had meowed at Meowth. He was startled, but also happy as he suddenly started to cry. He was a papa!

"Sort of-"

Jessie pointed out as she looked at him, after he got done telling her about the baby hatching.

"It's just an Espurr, Meowth. Not half Meowth and half Meowstick-"

He started crying again.

"Why you gotta smash my happiness?!"

He cried and left, running back to the female's nest. Jessie sighed.

"Open foot, insert mou-"

"Can it James!"

She snapped stomping, and then he sighed and watch the two walk away in different directions. What now? He wondered.

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**_

 _ **I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**_  
 _ **I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**_  
 _ **I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**_  
 _ **Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:**_  
 _ **Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**_


	8. T-2: The Start Of The End

**Posted on: 3-15-18 At 12:50 AM** **(USA CST; GMT: -6:00)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As you can see... My estimate of their being 5-7 chapters, was wrong. Mainly because of the chapters not being as long as I thought. But also, I got slightly derailed from my original course. I'm not sure I can do all the Temperance stories I had planned to do: the ones for GaryxLeaf, SerenaxClemont, MayxDrew or the other Trials of the heart story that I had planned, because of this writers block. I'm just going ahead and jumping right to the set up for the "Breaking Point" storyline, and either do the stories mentioned above, at a later time, or not at all. Let me know what you guys think, please. Encouragement when I have writer's block really helps. Also, so does hearing what the readers THINK will happen, or what they WANT to happen, is also interesting.**

 **Before the "Breaking Point" fic, there will be a one-shot prologue narrative story, stating where everyone is:in their journey and/or relationships. I suggest that, unless you don't mind being spoiled: that you wait to read "Breaking Point" or it's prologue story, until after you complete Temperance #2. It doesn't matter if you read #3 completely before "Breaking Point" (BP for short) or not, since that takes place even before T#1. If you don't mind spoilers, though, then read them however you want. I will be posting BP's prologue/narrative just after this chapter. I worked on it while trying to work through my writers block.**

 **Fair warning: both BP, and its one-shot prologue/narrative, will be rated "M" just to be safe. Not because of lemons, but because of other subjects addressed. I will be posting that prologue separately from the full "Breaking Point" fic, because if I posted it IN the fic, itself, the chapter numbers would be messed up... And my OCD won't allow me to post anything that would mess with the chapter numbers (that's why I remove any A/N update/news "chapters" that have no actual story to them, once I am sure readers have seen those).**

 **As for this fic and this chapter:**

 **I'm actually not thrilled with THIS chapter, something feels wrong about it. But I'm tired of sitting on it to figure it out. When I can't seem to do so. Again, helpful comments encouraged. Flamers get automatically blocked now.**

 **Hopefully I can finish this story in the next chapter, or the one after it. There will be some time skips soon. So be warned about that. Also, there is a second A/N after this chapter. It's about what caused my writer's block. I posted the same notice in the second to the last chapter of Trials of the heart: Rota, and the second chapter of Temperance #3 (T#3 for short), as well. Just to make sure anyone who needs to see it, dies, in case they don't read all of these fics. If you read it in those stories, or don't want to know about the block, or are not connected to the person who caused me to get the writer's block- then you don't need to worry about reading it.**

 **As for this chapter, some things mentioned in it, started to occur in chapter 2 of T#3 and will also occur in future chapters there. If you read all the temperance stories, there is a Christmas special for Ash and Misty posted that takes place about a year and a half after the end of T#1: the story of the cerulean gym. That Christmas special is a one shot.**

 **Reminder about who some characters are, in case you need it:**

 **Erika is from the Celadon City gym. She gave Ash his Rainbow Badge. In Temperance #3- she is shown (briefly) in chapter #2, along with her mother (an OC) after Celadon U is attacked. Her aunt (an OC) Natalia, is friends with Delia.**

 **Prof. Sycamore, Sophie (one of his assistants) and Alain, along with Mairin, are all from pokemon x, y and Pokémon x, y & z and if you haven't seen that anime (or played the associated games, or read the pokemon adventures manga), then this whole fic will likely be lost on you. Because that's where this fic starts, in the Kalos region (x, y & z's region). So you SHOULD know them.**

 **Layla is an OC I created for an enthusiastic reader on my A3O account, but she seems angry at me for something that happened in chapter 2 of T#3 (that was already stated around the middle part of T#1(as well as the later part of #1) and here in T#2 as a fact of this fic (though obviously not canon fact) and since she may not even be reading anymore. I may just send Layla off on another journey(I created her for that reader, and really do not need an unplanned character here... I also added more SophiexSycamore scenes than were planned, for her).**

 **Anyway: Anabel is/was a frontier brain from the battle frontier. She was psychic and psychically connected to her Pokémon (close to Sabrina's (Saffron City's gym leader) level of (as far as communication with her Pokémon, anyway) ability). I have a feeling she wasn't originally in Kanto (in the games and manga)- but in the anime she was part of the Kanto Battle Frontier- (it was not stated that she or Spencer or Brandon were in any other region aside from Kanto)... So, that's what I am going with. She looked like a boy, with eyelashes at first, to Ash and the gang. From what I hear, she apparently appears in the Sun & Moon games, only older? Not sure. But it sounds similar to what I had planned for this. Which is strange... Anyway, I'm going with my original plan for her, here...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter: #8- The Start Of The End.**

 **.**

Interpol had junior officers, starting from the age of about 11 (only really exceptional children, though)- years and up. There were a lot of criteria for someone that young, to be made a junior officer. More so for any undercover agents. James blinked at the two people who had just been reintroduced to him:

"This is Erika, Gym leader, at the Celadon gym. And this is-"

"Hey, you're that girl who looked like a boy... You were a frontier brain."

Said James, looking at the: now 17-year-old Anabel, who was obviously NOT a boy now. She narrowed her violet eyes at him, but did not dignify that comment with a response. Her lavender hair was now long (waist length and short around the sides of her head. She currently had all of that hair in a braid over one shoulder. She wore black pants, and a silver colored blouse. As for Erika, she looked mostly the same. Her kimono was just a different color, then when Jessie, Meowth and James saw her last.

"As annoying as ever, I see."

Said Erika, her arms crossed over her chest, as she eyed him. He blinked.

"Uh... S-sorry."

He said sheepishly. Looker just rolled his eyes.

"So, which of you is the undercover agent asked to help?"

Asked James.

"We both are."

Said Anabel. He blinked at her.

Oh..."

"Looker trained me,"

Said Erika.

"And then, I... In turn, trained Anabel here. She was around 14 when she started working undercover, and, as a frontier brain, she was a good candidate."

Erika added. James looked at Anabel. If he remembered correctly, she was psychic.

"I sent for Erika, so that she could bring Anabel. Since I have not had much contact with her."

Added Looker. Erika gave the man an annoyed look.

"So, what am I? A damn delivery girl?!"

She snapped as she looked ready to let him have it. Anabel laughed, and James just looked terrified... Meanwhile, Meowth walked into the room with the baby Espurr on his shoulders. They seemed to be having fun. Anabel blinked at them and walked closer.

"What a sweetie!"

She said and plucked the baby right off of Meowth's shoulders.

"Hey!"

Snapped the annoyed scratch cat. She glanced at him.

"Hi Meowth. Been a while-"

She said as he pulled the Espurr from her arms. She smiled, thinking he was cute, playing daddy. Meanwhile, Erika and Looker were still bickering behind them. Finally, Looker made a face and looked at James. His eyes asked for help. James put his hands up and shook his head. He didn't want to be pulled into this. He had enough of a problem with:

"What are YOU doing here?"

They all turned to look at Jessie, who had just walked into the room with Layla and Mairin. James frowned. Jessie stopped walking, as she came up even with James, she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. She had her hands on her hips and one hip was slightly cocked in attitude. Mairin blinked, the 12-year old looked at the 14-year old, and both shrugged. They didn't know what was happening, but it looked interesting! Both found seats, each eating a Popsicle as they waited for the next person to speak. Jessie seemed to be eyeing the woman in the kimono and the teenage girl with her. The girl with lavender hair rolled her eyes slightly. The woman in the kimono visibly bristled.

"Lose that tone of voice with me, you useless criminal-wanna-be!"

Erika snapped. At that, the girls saw Jessie bristle. Anabel, Meowth with the baby Espurr and James all slipped out of the line of fire and went to sit by the two girls.

"I'm Anabel,"

The frontier-brain said to the younger girls.

"I'm Mairin."

"Hi, I'm Layla Sycamore! What's going on, Anabel?!"

"Well-"

"It's a long story..."

James said with a strained smile. Meowth nodded.

"A VERY long story..."

Anabel smiled and nodded.

"I think 'its longer than I am aware..."

"It is,"

Was all James said as Looker tried to stop the two arguing women...

 _ **'Guess he's not as smart as I thought, if he's still trying to stop that-'**_

James thought with a heavy mental sigh as Jessie and Erika both snapped at Looker to butt out! Around that time, Alain and Sophie walked in, Wobbufet ambling along after them, when he saw Jessie so upset, he "Wobba-ed" then rushed to his beloved trainer's side.

"What on earth is all of this noise?!"

Asked Sophie... But she was ignored. Alain was looking annoyed. Finally, he tossed a Pokéball:

"Psyduck! Water-gun!"

He said as the duck appeared, Alain caught the ball that returned to his hand. He pointed at Jessie and Erika: still bickering. Looker had only a second to scramble out of firing range before Psyduck let them both have it. They both winced from the strong blast of water, but it shut them up! They looked at Alain, after the water subsided. He stood beside his mother, hands on his hips as he frowned at them.

"How dare you!"

Snapped Erika. Alain raised an eyebrow at her tone. Jessie sighed and headed upstairs to get dry and change. She had gotten the message: "cut the crap out in my home!"

"Who do you think you are?!"

Erika was saying, at that, Jessie snickered. She would love to see Alan's face now! But dry clothes were a more pressing matter at the moment. Meanwhile, Alain had gotten annoyed.

"I'll tell you who I am, and how I dare! I-!"

"Miss, welcome to my laboratory! I am professor Sycamore and this is my family: Sophie, and our son: Alain, and our daughter: Layla."

Said Professor Sycamore as he entered the room in his usual charming manner. Alain looked at his adoptive father. But the young man said nothing. Erika blinked at Sycamore.

"You're a professor?! You're so young..."

"Yes, well... I'm not the only one. Professors: Juniper #2 in Unova, Ivy in the Orange Islands, Elm in Johto, Kukui in Alola and Birch in Hoenn are all around my age or younger..."

He pointed out, still with a smile. She frowned slightly. She never left Kanto much. So, Erika only really knew Professor Oak.

"Anyway..."

Started Anabel, everyone looked at her.

"Shall I get started trying to find those missing Pokémon for you 3?"

She asked Looker, as James headed up to see if Jessie was OK and Sophie offered to help Erika get into a dry change of clothes.

* * *

Jessie was sitting on her bed, when James knocked on her door. She told him to come. When he did, he found her in a pair of panties and a bra, both dry, so he assumed she had at least changed THOSE. She was sitting with her chin on her knees, and her arms were around her legs.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He asked softly as he closed the door behind him, then talked over and sat beside her. He could see the unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I'm just..."

He waited quietly, but she had just trailed off and stopped, she shifted, so that her forehead rested against her knees, hiding her face.

"Jess-"

"I just realized something, James..."

The words were spoken so softly, that the young man could barely hear her. He waited patiently.

"I... I don't consider myself a member of team rocket, anymore..."

"... I don't, either..."

He said softly. She sighed.

"I'm scared, James. I've... I've been set on this, for so long. But now, I-"

She stopped as he tapped the top of her head. She looked up at him.

"You aren't alone..."

He said softly. She blinked and the tears overflowed, he pulled her into a gentle hug, and she let him.

* * *

"I can't believe that you people are trusting criminals like them!"

Said Erika as she sat in the bathroom attached to Sophie and Sycamore's room. She was in a pair of Sophie's shorts and a t-shirt. Sophie stood behind her, drying her short hair, for her with a towel. Sophie grinned slightly.

"Well, Erika... I used to be in team rocket, as well."

Erika blinked as Sophie finished drying her hair. She looked over her shoulder at the older woman.

"You were?"

Sophie nodded.

"Erika, Do you remember? Around 16 years ago, in Celadon City... Your mother: Rachael, was the gym leader, there at the time..."

Erika blinked.

"Yes. I was about 8 or so, at that time... Did you know my mother?"

She asked... Sophie nodded.

"Yes, she helped Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Augustine, a number of other professors, and I... We had just escaped, left Team Rocket, when your mother and Aunt Natalia helped us out..."

"Augustine?"

"Professor Sycamore."

"Ah..."

"Anyway... You baby-sat my baby (he was about 1, at the time), until we left your gym for Kalos. That baby, is now the young man who just had his Psyduck blast you and Jessie with that water!"

Erika blinked, a bit embarrassed that she had been arguing to the extent that Alain had needed to do that.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, before..."

"It's OK, Erika. How are your mother and aunt Natalia?"

"My mother died. It involved Team Rocket. My aunt raised me. Aunt Natalia is doing well. She still lives in Celadon City..."

"Good. I'm glad that Natalia is doing well, then... I am sorry to hear about Rachael, however..."

"My mom was working with the international police, like I am... So... She- well..."

They stopped talking for a few minutes. Then Sophie smiled.

"So, Erika... Do you have an interest in Mr. Looker?"

Erika blushed.

"Me?! Uh... I- No... Um..."

Sophie laughed softly.

"Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to put you so on the spot!"

Erika just pouted slightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Jessie... I want us to get married. Today."

She looked up at him. They stared at each other for a few long moments. Then, without saying anything, Jessie got up and started to get completely dressed. He sighed heavily, assuming that she was ignoring him.

"OK... Let's elope, James..."

She said softly into the quiet, tension filled room. He looked at her. Jessie looked over at him.

"Let's quit team rocket and start a family. I can work as a Pokémon performer and coordinator... Meowth can work as a translator. He can make Ramen, too... We can run a restaurant, or something... And you ca-"

"I'll work with Looker. He offered me a job, Jess."

James said seriously, as he walked over to her after she was fully dressed. He hugged her from behind.

"After we elope, lets find Inkay, Gorgheist and Growleth."

She leaned back against him and nodded.

"I love you, James."

"And I love you, as well, Jessie..."

He hugged her tighter. He wanted to ask what Region they would live in, but, he would leave it be, for the time being. A while later, they went downstairs and after telling the others they would be back soon, they left. James bought them some wedding bands, then they went to start the process to elope. When they came back much later, they were married. Jessie was no longer Jessica Suzuki, she was now Jessica Morgan. Having now taken James' last name.

* * *

"Are we all friends, Now?"

Asked Anabel, later. She was looking at Jessie and Erika. Everyone was gathered in the main hall of the lab.

"I suppose..."

Looker said with an awkward smile as Erika eyed him.

"Whatever..."

She said softly. Jessie agreed with that statement... But held her own comments...

* * *

After a lot of detective work: including Anabel reading the thoughts of Pokémon who had seen Butch and Cassidy. As well as Meowth questioning those (and other Pokémon) about the 3 missing Pokémon. Looker and Erika, also looking into travel records around the locations that each Pokémon witness's lead took them too... The group, consisting of: Sophie, Looker, Erika, Anabel as well as Meowth, Jessie and James, finally ended up in Sinnoh, of all places. And at Jessiebelle's home there, located on the outskirts of Veilstone City, seemed to be where Butch and Cassidy were currently hiding.

James stood at the table in the Pokémon center that was located in Veilstone City, and stared at a photo of the pink, mauve and tan manor house. Jessie blinked at it, she was rubbing the wedding band on her finger, as she looked at James from the corner of her bluish-lavender eyes. She saw the look on his face. She knew he was utterly terrified of Jessiebelle.

"James can't go there..."

She said softly but also firmly. Everyone looked at her, including her husband.

"Why is that?"

Asked Looker, an eyebrow arched.

"Well... He-"

"A person who... Abused me, as a child... She lives there. Jessie is afraid of what it might do to me, if I run into her..."

Said James, a pained expression on his pale face. They all watched him.

"What does this person look like?"

Asked Erika. At that, Jessie sighed.

"She and I could be twins. Our faces are very much alike... So-"

"No! You and Jessiebelle are nothing alike, Jessie!"

She smiled and hugged him gently. Then she looked at the others.

"She looks like me. But... Our personalities and our sense of fashion is very different. She uses a fan. Her hair is or was, in ringlets... She is VERY gaudy. And VERY loud."

Jessie said and they nodded.

"I... I want to go, Jess."

James said after pulling her aside. She touched his cheek gently as they looked at each other.

"No. I'm going without you, James."

She said firmly. He opened his mouth to protest, that's when she slid her hands into his hair, fisted her hands in that hair, and pulled his mouth to hers in a demanding kiss. He fought her for a moment, but just ended up pulling her body against his own, tightly, as he kissed her back.

"Jessie..."

He said, as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"James... Seducing me, won't stop me from going..."

She gasped out as he held her.

"No. But it will ease my nerves. I don't want you around her. What if she hurts you?"

He said softly, his lips moving against her collarbone as he panted for breath. Finally, once she got free of his grasp. Jessie found Looker and asked when they were going to try to get the Pokémon back. He said around midnight. That gave them 4 hours. She told him she'd be ready at that time, then she went back to James and took him up to their shared room at the center. She wanted to calm him down...

* * *

Jessie lay in her and James's bed, he was cuddled against her, sleeping deeply. He had only fallen asleep a short time ago. It was 11:45. She couldn't let sleep claim her yet. Carefully, she slipped out of the bed. She looked at her new wedding band, and after a few moments of considering, she took it off of her finger. She found a ribbon in some of her performer gear. Jessie then slid the ribbon through the ring and slipped it around her neck, after knotting it. She tucked it into her bra, once that was back on. Jessie dressed in all black, and put her hair in a short ponytail. Then she kissed James's lips softly, and left a note on her pillow, for him to find, and then she left the room, going to meet Looker and the others.

* * *

Around 30 minutes after midnight, James woke up. Having a bad feeling, he looked for Jessie, and only found the note that she had left. He dressed and headed downstairs to the lounge. Thankfully, this center was open 24/7 and 365.

He found Meowth, Sophie and Erika. They looked up at him as he walked towards them. He was pale from worry, and being dressed all in black made him look paler. His hair was gathered at the back of his head where his neck started. It was barely held back.

"You look like death warmed over."

Said Sophie, she went to him, a bit concerned, resting her hand against his cheek. He was a bit touched that she cared enough to mother him. His own mother had left him to nursemaids and nannies. She had shown no real affection towards him. James rested his hand over her own and smiled slightly.

"I... Uh- I'm fine, Miss. Sophie. I appreciate the concern... Do you-? Um... I mean: Jessie and the others left, didn't they?"

He asked, feeling the note in his pocket with his other hand. Erika nodded, James fixed his eyes on Meowth as Sophie withdrew her hand. James looked sternly at the cat.

"Why didn't you go with her?!"

"Because I figured tha' I'd jus' go when ya woke up."

Said the Pokémon. James blinked, his face softening.

"T-thanks, buddy."

"No prob! Let's go, Jimmy!"

The scratch-cat had a black shirt on and a black cap on his head.

"But, Jessie said you shouldn't go!"

Sophie said, trying to go after the man. James looked at her, and sighed.

"Jessiebelle is as much a danger to Jess, as she is to me. Especially if she were to find out that Jess and I were married, now... I can't help but feel like something is going to go wrong."

Sophie sighed as Meowth jumped onto James's shoulder, and the 2 headed out.

* * *

 _ **About 20 minutes before James woke up:**_

* * *

"I'm going in with you."

Anabel looked at Jessie.

"No, Jessie. You'll slow me down."

Looker sighed at the teen's comment. Jessie gave her a sharp look.

"I won't slow anyone down! Inkay and Gourgeist will already be afraid. They don't need more fear and confusion added into the mix. I have both of their Pokéballs. And they are less likely to be afraid if they see me!"

The teen looked like she was going to protest. But Looker stopped her by clamping a hand over the girl's mouth.

"I agree with Jessie. Stop arguing, your both wasting time!"

He hissed. They sighed. And then he let them go. After all: Jessie was a pro at breaking into places. Once inside, Anabel tried to sense the Pokémon. It took some time, but when she had finally found them, she and Jessie headed towards them. Along the way, though... A trap door was tripped. Both fell through a shoot of some kind. They landed painfully in a cage.  
 ** _  
_**

 ** _.  
To Be Continued..._**

.

* * *

A/N #2:

Skip, this if you don't know the person I am referring to in A/N #1:  
A/N#2:  
Some of you reading this might know if the incident mentioned in the first A/N. You might even be friendly with that reviewer (I'm not saying the username- and I'm also not saying that it was posted as a review on this story. It was a connected story, however). If you are friendly to that person: then keep your opinions to yourself, I WILL block you. I've HAD it.  
I will not allow anyone to look down on me or try to make me feel horrible, again (just for their own $h!ts and giggles). You might say that it's my fault for not being strong enough. Or that I shouldn't be writing for these reasons - to quote one person: "the internet is not your therapist".

That is true. And I am grateful for that, seeing as I have tried many therapists and none of them have helped. In a few cases, they made matters worse. I am writing and posting online with full knowledge that it could backfire horribly for me. If it does, it is my fault.  
But, I chose to do this with the hope that placing myself in a similar situation (I won't get into any more of an explanation here- if you are interested enough, PM me and I will fully explain how I got PTSD. I have no issues with telling others... I just think it is TMI at this time). If they want to know), that it might help me to somewhat overcome the situations that CAUSED the PTSD (that is, if I have a good or, at the very least, a non-upsetting experience).

I plan on posting this in the next chapter of my T#2 and Trials of the heart, as well. To make sure I get the message across..

* * *

Lazy Disclaimer:

I am in no way connected to Pokémon officially. I don't own it in any way that is official.


End file.
